Vacaciones
by kir13
Summary: Natsuki esta cansada de su vida y decide ir junto con su banda por un tour fuera de la ciudad que la tiene agobiada. Durante sus aventuras encontrara mucho mas de lo que hubiera esperado, incluyendo a una castaña muy particular. AU
1. Chapter 1

Desperté confundida y adolorida. Mi cabeza parecía decidida a explotar en cualquier momento, seguía de cerca por mis entrañas. A estas alturas debería saber lo que me espera después de explorar la ciudad y aquellos secretos que solo pueden ser descubiertos por los que se adentran en la vida nocturna, pero siempre olvido esas pequeñeces a favor de vivir la aventura.

Mire alrededor, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. La pequeña sala no ofrecía mayores pistas para descifrar mi paradero, mas me ayudaba a tener una idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido la noche anterior. Las botellas de vodka y el cenicero rodeado de los restos de lo que fueran distintas sustancias legales e ilegales eran claras pistas de lo que paso hacia unas horas. La pequeña mesa todavía tenía suficientes provisiones sobre ella como para noquear al menos a media docena de personas. Al otro lado de la mesa se encontraba un pequeño sillón que se veía había sido el lugar de muchas aventuras. Aunque me imagino que debía ser más cómodo que el piso donde me había tocado pasar la noche.

Trate de ponerme de pie, pero al parecer todavía no había recuperado mis fuerzas. No importaba, al menos no había vomitado, no tenía ganas de llegar a mi casa a lavar mi ropa, sin contar que el viaje en el metro hubiera sido un tanto más incomodo bajo esas condiciones, lo sabía por experiencia propia.

Palpe mis bolsillos, perfecto, todavía tenía un porro. Así que con un esfuerzo sobrehumano me arrastre como pude hacia donde se encontraba el encendedor. Tan solo un par de metros, pero bajo estas condiciones parecía una distancia inexorable. Ayer debí de haber consumido algo fuera de lo común para encontrarme tan destruida, probablemente ketamina o algo de la misma familia alucinógena… Poco a poco fragmentos de lo que fuera la noche anterior iban apareciendo en mi mente como fotografías fuera de foco.

Después del concierto nos habíamos dirigido hacia uno de los tantos antros que frecuentábamos. Recuerdo que a esas alturas ya había consumido una buena cantidad de alcohol, sin contar uno que otro porro. Había sido un buen show, tocamos como pocas veces, pero aun así Nao se encontraba frustrada por algún problema de naturaleza melancólica, razón por la cual había estado haciendo líneas toda la noche, obviamente como buena amiga la había acompañado en este ritual autodestructivo, aunque debo admitir que la cocaína no es lo mío.

Después de eso recuerdo que uno de sus "amigos" llego, y traía consigo el veneno que me ha dejado en esta precaria situación. No sé que paso luego, pero me imagino que conocimos a alguien y terminamos en su apartamento después de que cerraran el bar. Parecía una explicación lógica y acorde a lo que pasaba frecuentemente cuando decidíamos pegárnosla en grande. Satisfecha por mis asombrosas habilidades deductivas encendí mi recompensa.

De repente me pregunte donde se encontraban mis cómplices. Mai probablemente desaparecido con Tate. Nao era otra cuestión, si pensaban que yo tenía problemas, ella es un desastre todavía peor, pero no es bueno hablar de los amigos así, en especial cuando ambas vivimos existencias dedicadas a la autodestrucción y el libertinaje.

La puerta al final del pasillo se abrió dando paso a la susodicha que se tambaleaba con cara de pocos amigos, su vestimenta o menor dicho su falta de atavíos dándome mayores indicaciones de lo que pudo haber acontecido la noche anterior. Al menos tenía puesta su ropa interior. Se sentó en el sillón y se sirvió un trago. Se me revolvió el estomago con solo verla tomar ese nefasto vodka barato, del tipo que corroe el hígado después de tan solo un par de shots.

"Pensé que habías muerto anoche." bromeo.

"Eso hubiera sido inconveniente." dije mientras me sentaba, concentrándome en no expulsar los contenidos de mis maltratadas tripas. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"En donde Nina…" dijo como si yo tuviera alguna idea de quién era esta Nina a la que se refería. Me imagino que alguna nueva conquista o vieja conocida, no importaba realmente.

La tal Nina apareció unos momentos después, al menos ella tuvo la decencia de ponerse algo de ropa antes de salir de su habitación. Debo admitir que era una niña bastante bonita, aunque lucia un tanto joven. Se sentó al lado de Nao y se sirvió un trago que se tomo de un solo, como toda una experta. Al parecer no era tan inocente como lucia.

"Buenos días." dijo entre seria y aburrida.

"Hola." Realmente no soy una persona mañanera ¿o eran ya acaso las horas de la tarde? Nunca estaba segura después de una noche así. En especial cuando se toma en cuenta que los últimos antros en cerrar no lo hacían hasta las siete y treinta de la mañana. Y si uno era regular, como lo era el caso, los cantineros lo dejaban a uno quedarse hasta una hora extra o más, depende de a qué hora regresaran ellos a sus propios hogares.

Por lo menos no se tenía que preocupar por tener que ir a laborar ya que la herencia que me habían dejado mis padres era más que suficiente como para justificar una vida de ocio y contemplación; o una existencia marcada por de libertinaje y el lento suicidio de la vida bohemia llevada a sus extremos, depende de cómo se le viera. Yo prefiero pensar que era una solución alternativa del camino hacia el nirvana.

Tal vez la poesía de la frase logre ocultar mi poco sutil depresión. Pero esto sería en vano ya que la tristeza se escapa de mis ojos que miran más allá de la perdición urbana en la que me he sumergido. Tal vez añoraba una vida más tranquila o tal vez era el andar por caminos que fácilmente podrían llevarla al vacio del sueño eterno. Que ilusa en pensar en términos tan definitivos cuando el universo está compuesto de una de variedad indefinible de variables que trascienden lo que nuestras pequeñas mentes pueden imaginar.

Como se dice por ahí: en la noche todos los gatos son pardos. Y era fascinante explorar todos los distintos estratos sociales y situaciones particulares, de aquellos que habían quedado agrupados en los mismos círculos económicos, grupos culturales y demás situaciones propias de una ciudad viva que gira sobre los destinos de quienes ahí conviven; y de lo que ofrecen la suerte y el azar en sus caprichos.

Como desearía contemplar esos cielos despejados y puros de las aéreas rurales. Tal vez debería sugerirle a un par de amigos darse una vuelta por las playas del pacifico. Todas las posibilidades haciendo mi mente saltar entre mil escenarios que podrían darse bajo esas condiciones. Ciertamente era tentador.

Nao podría traer consigo a su amiguita y seguro Mai traería a Tate, que a pesar de ser un tanto despistado es capaz de proveer pociones ciertamente mágicas. Podríamos usar la camioneta del muchacho para trasladar nuestros instrumentos, tal vez dar un par de conciertos improvisados donde la noche nos indique que es prudente pasar esas horas oscuras y electrizantes.

Una de las muchas comodidades provenientes de la voluntad póstuma de mis progenitores incluía una pequeña casa a la orilla de una exclusiva playa a tan siquiera unas pocas horas de distancia. Perfecta para ser nuestro cuartel durante esta nueva excursión.

Ciertamente era la época perfecta del año para tal empresa. Sin contar el desasosiego que sentía últimamente ante la rutina de la cual había caído presa. Incluso la vida en el carnaval químico auto infringido cansaba después de un tiempo. Secuencias de una misma cadena psicodelia intoxicante, guiada por un instinto animal que va más allá de la memoria o intelecto del homo sapiens moderno.

Era tiempo de un cambio de escenario. Las estrellas serian las guías de la aventura que se cernía sobre ellos. Una oportunidad perfecta para descubrir una faceta oculta detrás de cada uno de los integrantes de un grupo dedicado a la exploración académica de la sociología de su cotidianidad. ¿Porque negarse a la voluntad del infinito?

La hora de hacerse camino hacia mi residencia había llegado. Me despedí de ambas machazas que no parecían muy agraviadas por la perspectiva de quedarse solas en esa habitación.

Después de deambular por un par de cuadras encontré un punto con el cual guiarme de nuevo a mi casa. Estaciones donde la mente iba hacia lugares ciertamente aleatorios y desconcertantes. Mis pasos capaces de guiarse por sí solos después de haber recorrido esa ruta más veces de las que me era posible precisar. Una peregrinación nacida de la influencia etílica y la costumbre.

Las ilusiones de seguridad que debían a las sendas múltiples veces recorridas, no eran menguadas por el hecho de que transitaba esas calles a todas horas del día y de la noche. Vestida de forma de que pasara desapercibida por las mayorías pero con un toque de originalidad, para no perderse totalmente entre la multitud.

Nunca comprendería realmente como esas calles traicioneras y llenas de sorpresas habían conquistado mi corazón. Ciertamente otro enigma de cómo la vida se presentaba antes sus víctimas. Por lo menos era una forma tranquila de flotar por el mundo. Las noches difíciles no más que la ocasional tormenta en el horizonte que se encuentra en cualquier otro camino.

Al alcanzar mi cama no pude más que desplomarme sobre su superficie y dejarme llevar entre los brazos de Morfeo, ciertamente un viaje interesante. Totalmente ignorante del resultado de esas vacaciones improvisadas que servirían parar darle un total giro a mi rutina.

Nunca hubiera podido deparar lo que me tenía planeado el destino. Una aventura que me haría replantear todas mis hipótesis anteriores. Guiada por un ángel de ojos marrones y sonrisa deslumbrante. Representación corpórea de una verdad más allá de cualquier otro misterio de la belleza intoxicante que tan pocas veces se ve entre los salvajes simios que dominan el planeta.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente les sugerí a los demás la idea de ir de vacaciones. Tendríamos que esperar una semana antes de poder ir ya que Mai tenía que trabajar e ir a la universidad. Yo por dicha ya no tenía que preocuparme por esas pequeñeces ya que el semestre pasado había obtenido mi título. Nao por otra parte simplemente no se preocupaba. A veces envidio un poco como puede ser tan indiferente a todo. No que yo no fuera insensible ante la mayoría de las cosas que normalmente general ansiedad o estrés en las personas mejor adaptadas a la sociedad, como diría una terapeuta que a la que me forzaron a ver en mis años de secundaria. Pero Nao realmente era una maestra en el arte.

Recuerdo tratar de caminar por las calles sujetándonos la una de la otra cantando poco después del amanecer, las caras de la gente que esperaban por el transporte público no tenían precio. No era inusual encontrarnos en situaciones de ese tipo, y la libertad que sentía de ser quien fuera y como quisiera junto a Nao es una de las razones por las que es mi mejor amiga. Por supuesto no le diría esto frente a frente, por lo menos no sobria, pero ambas sabíamos cómo nos sentíamos. Hubo un tiempo en que he de admitir sentir por ella algo más que amistad, pero eso nunca funcionaria, aparte que a estas alturas éramos casi como hermanas o algo por el estilo, no es que tenga un punto de referencia. Pero me gusta imaginar que mis camaradas son la familia que nunca tuve.

Mai en cambio era una de las personas más responsables y gentiles que he conocido en mi vida. Actuando ocasionalmente como si fuera nuestra madre, pobre chica. Pero supongo que después de tener que criar a su hermano desde que eran niños ha sobre desarrollado sus instintos maternales. Aparte que no era mala idea que al menos una de nosotras tuviera los pies plantados en la tierra. Mai no solo era nuestra guitarrista, sino también nuestra manager y encargada de los aspectos menos divertidos de la vida artística.

Las tres nos conocimos en la secundaria y aunque no siempre hemos estado en buenos términos, aun así siempre estuvimos ahí para las demás y no podría pedir más. La idea de formar un grupo nació de la pasión de Mai por el karaoke y el hecho que la música siempre me ha ayudado a despejar la mente. Me imagino también, que atacar a la pobre batería como una maniática debe tener efectos terapéuticos en Nao.

Si bien no somos grandes estrellas, tampoco hemos pasado desapercibidas. Lo importante era divertirse de todas maneras. Si dejara de ser entretenido no habría punto en continuar. La vida es muy corta para malgastarla persiguiendo fama y dinero. Aunque qué se yo de esas cuestiones. Siempre me ha aterrado la idea de despertar un día tan solo para descubrir que la vida ha pasado ya y no hice nada con ella. Tal vez es por eso que ignoro las convenciones sociales y las nociones morales de las mayorías, eso o estoy mal de la cabeza como sugieren muchos.

Razón por la cual a pesar de la insistencia de personas más sensatas terminara decidiéndome por comprar una motocicleta en lugar de un automóvil, y ahora me encontraba de camino hacia la oficina de "la profe".

Midori es ciertamente un personaje complejo. Una mujer que ha dedicado años al estudio de los secretos del pasado y complejos problemas históricos, pero a pesar de todo es capaz de tomar en cantidades que dejarían a la mayoría en un profundo coma etílico. Debe ser por eso que luce tan joven, se encuentra preservada en alcohol como espécimen de laboratorio. Ella siempre ha sido una gran ayuda desde que estábamos en el instituto y obviamente ha sido una gran compañera en muchas aventuras. Ya que ella también pronto tendría vacaciones decidimos ver si quería acompañarnos, eso y que era la única persona que conocíamos con una camioneta aparte de Tate, quien desafortunadamente no podía tomar días libres del trabajo.

Era una lástima, ese cabeza hueca era un buen tipo y Mai era feliz a su lado. Aunque debo de admitir que en un principio no me agradaba mucho. Pero poco a poco se ha ido ganando mi respeto. Más de una vez nos ha salvado de meternos en serios problemas, ya que al igual que Mai es bastante centrado y responsable. Sin contar que a veces es necesaria la fuerza bruta masculina para cargar conmigo o con Nao a cuestas después de quedar inconscientes en cualquier lado y lidiar con la mala costumbre de Nao de buscar pelea con tipos más grandes y fuertes que ella.

Aunque por lo general eran ellos los que se llevaban una sorpresa cuando se enfrentaban con esa pequeña salvaje, que no solo sabía defenderse sino que además tenía suficientes químicos en su torrente sanguíneo como para curar una docena de seres desahuciados. Por supuesto más de una vez me tocaba tomar cartas en el asunto, pero por lo general nunca era nada serio.

Era una lástima que Mai no participara en gran parte de nuestras más temerarias actividades. No que ella fuera una santa ni mucho menos. Simplemente tenía límites. Por mi parte poco me importaba lo que pudiera pasarme, o mejor dicho no me preocupaba, ya vería cuando llegara el momento que hacer. De nada valía quebrarse la cabeza por causa de las incertidumbres de la vida.

Cuando llegue donde Midori acabada de terminar con su última lección del día así que decidimos salir a charla a un bar que se encontraba a un par de cuadras del colegio, trayéndonos con nosotras a la "mejor amiga" de la que fuera alguna vez mi tutora, aunque ese cuento de que no había nada mas aparte amistad no me lo trago, la respetable doctora Yohko Sagisawa. Como andaban liadas desde hace tanto tiempo nunca lo comprenderé, pero hacían una buena pareja, supongo que toda relación seria requiere al menos un adulto.

No me costó mucho trabajo convencerlas de acompañarnos en nuestra excursión, después de todo hacia un buen tiempo que no nos veíamos y era la oportunidad perfecta para eliminar las tensiones de la vida adulta de la cual tanto se queja Midori. Una vez dejados de lados los pormenores del viaje procedimos a refrescarnos con unas cuantas bebidas, obviamente no me moleste en tan siquiera tratar de seguirle el ritmo a la antropóloga.

Al regresar al apartamento que compartía con mis amigas les informe de los resultados de la reunión que había acontecido durante las horas de la tarde. Luego terminamos de arreglar los detalles necesarios, o mejor dicho Mai se encargo de hacer un itinerario y demás arreglos mientras yo y Nao nos entreteníamos fumando un poco y viendo caricaturas. Quien diga que los dibujos animados son solo para niños ha de llevar una vida muy gris y aburrida.

Nao había decidido llevar consigo a Nina, solo espero que la pobre chica supiera en lo que se estaba metiendo. Mai por su parte al no poder llevar a Tate se había decidido por invitar a su hermano, lamentablemente este ya se había comprometido a ir a otro lugar con su novia, pero prometió ir al menos un par de días en algún punto del verano. Yo ni siquiera me moleste en invitar a nadie. Aparte de eso iban Midori y Yohko para completar nuestro grupo.

Convertiríamos mi residencia en nuestra base y partiendo de ahí iríamos en un pequeño tour por varios bares y establecimientos de la zona, incluyendo un hotel bastante exclusivo. Eso durante las primeras dos semanas, después de eso no había nada planeado aparte de tratar de divertirse lo más posible. En total esperábamos pasar al menos tres semanas en el área, aunque podrían ser más o menos días depende de cómo salieran las cosas. Contábamos con un mes para disfrutar del verano.


	3. Chapter 3

AN

Primero que nada quisiera agradecerles a todos por darle una oportunidad a mis escritos, me alegra el pensar que alguien se entretenga con mis pobremente articuladas divagaciones. Especialmente gracias a aquellos que dejan un comentario, realmente me alegran el día. Gracias a vkmhj y a The Lady Black Cat.

Tratare de postear capítulos a la mayor velocidad que me permitan mi trabajo y las responsabilidades del mundo real.

Obviamente nada me pertenece más que mi laptop y ratos libres sin nada mejor que hacer.

Abrí los ojos lentamente un poco asustada de lo que iba a encontrar, la realidad de otra mañana de resaca se cernía sobre mí.

Al menos me encontraba en mi habitación y no en algún cuarto desconocido. Y casi había logrado llegar a mi cama, tan solo un metro hubiera bastado para alcanzar mi objetivo. Después me di cuenta que mi cara estaba llena de sangre y mi ropa de vomito, y de repente me pareció que mi fracaso en arribar a mi destino era una victoria enmascarada.

Bueno no quedaba otra opción aparte de limpiar un poco, ya que aunque mi habitación ciertamente no era un ejemplo de orden y limpieza tampoco era un basurero, uno nunca sabe quien podría prestando una visita sorpresa. No que tuviera muchos encuentros casuales de esa naturaleza, pero habían ofertas que eran difíciles de rechazar. Desgraciadamente por lo general las insinuaciones que recibía no me interesaban.

Supongo que años de aislamiento y pocas habilidades sociales eran los motivos por los cuales me era tan difícil asociarme con otras personas. Rara vez era capaz de tener una conversación verdadera con un extraño sin un poco de motivación artificial. Y aunque no lo quiera admitir tal vez mi insolación no era tan voluntaria como quisiera creer. El alcohol y las drogas muletas que mi mente lisiada por circunstancias de la vida necesitaba para poder lidiar con la existencia.

Después de lavarme la cara descubrí que el fluido escarlata que encontrara al despertar no era más que el efecto secundario de inhalar sustancias otras que el aire que nos rodea. Hubiera sido una lástima si alguien de hecho me hubiera partido la cara, especialmente cuando ni siquiera podría vengarme a falta de evidencia concreta.

Solo quedaba hacerse cargo de lo que fueran los restos de las bebidas que me habían servido de sustento la noche anterior. Esta era una de las razones principales por las cuales habíamos decidido alquilar un apartamento sin alfombrar. Incluso Mai tenía este tipo de accidentes ocasionalmente, por supuesto no tan a menudo como Nao o mi persona.

En fin era obvio que una celebración de despedida por parte de algunos conocidos iba a terminar con uno o dos incidentes de este tipo. Y como partíamos al día siguiente no habíamos tenido que pagar la cuenta, así que bien valió la pena.

Lo que me recordó que quizás era prudente empacar antes de volver a intoxicarse o que algo más pasara. No dure mucho, era el tipo de persona que viaja ligera y viste de manera simple. Jeans y una camiseta eran prendas aceptables la mayor parte del tiempo y si no lo son poco me importaba. Y obviamente no podían falta un par de converse, eso nunca.

Las provisiones para el viaje serian adquiridas una vez alcanzado nuestro destino, ya que si bien era una zona turística y los precios eran más elevados, no habríamos podido cargar con nuestros instrumentos de otra forma. Aunque probablemente era necesario tener una pequeña reunión de negocios con un distribuidor de productos recreativos antes de partir.

Desafortunadamente era algo de lo que tenía que encargarme personalmente. No tenía ganas de salir a ninguna parte pero a veces era necesario hacer un sacrificio para obtener lo que deseamos. Tal vez debería utilizar esa misma filosofía para otras cosas, tal vez si realmente lo intentaba era capaz de interactuar con otros bajo cualquier tipo de situación y no solo después de remover mis inseguridades e indivisiones artificialmente.

No es como que fuera a dejar de lado mis "malos" hábitos, pero ciertamente era una buena idea desarrollar habilidades sociales. Tal vez debería preguntarle a Mai como le hace para poder ser tan afable. Y aunque no tenía pretensiones de algún día llegar a ser amigable y accesible como ella podría utilizar estas vacaciones para trabajar un poco en mi personalidad.

Después de ir al parque de la localidad y realizar un par de transacciones regrese con la intensión de tener una charla con mi amiga. La encontré en la sala frente a su computadora.

"Mai…"

"¿Si?"

"He estado pensando… Y bueno no sé, se me ocurrió que tal vez… Ocupo un poco de ayuda…"

"¿Vas a ingresar en un centro de rehabilitación?"

"Baka! Lo que quiero decir es que no sería malo aprender a ser mas como tu… ya sabes, más sociable…"

"¿La abominable princesa de las nieves quiere tener amiguitos?" Maldición, debería de haberme cerciorado de que Nao no anduviera rondando.

"No la molestes, ya sabes que Natsuki es un poco antisocial. Me parece una muy buena idea que quiere expandir sus horizontes un poco"

"No es fácil enseñarle trucos nuevos a una perra vieja, yo no me molestaría…"

"Oe! Si no tienes nada que aportar te largas ya mismo." No estaba de humor para sus bromas.

"Mmm… Bueno si es en serio, creo que tal vez deberías empezar por sonreír un poco. La gente por lo general es un poco aprensiva de acercarse cuando los miras como si los quisieras estrangular…"

Yo no veía a la gente como si los fuera a matar, bueno tal vez sí. Parecía razonable, pero complicado. ¿Cómo quiere que vaya por ahí sonriendo como una cabeza hueca? Mi cara debió de haber reflejado mi confusión ya que Mai continúo con su cátedra de cómo adquirir una personalidad más placentera.

Resulto que la pelirroja era una experta en el tema ya que en pocos minutos me dio una larga lista de consejos que me ayudarían en mi nueva empresa. Como el de sonreír, complementar a los demás con sinceridad y otros que me ayudaría a "romper el hielo".

Pase el resto de la tarde meditando sobre nuestra conversación. Incluso Nao después de burlarse un poco mas de mi hizo un par de sugerencias que podrían ser útiles. Nada de lo que me dijeron sonaba difícil, pero aun así no podía quitarme este sentimiento de aprehensión que flotaba sobre mí.

Yo sabía que la mayoría de la gente no tenía malas intenciones, pero aun así existía este temor a acercarme a los demás del que no podía librarme. Tomo meses el empezarle a hablar a las que eran ahora mis mejores amigas. La idea de simplemente de llegar y conversar con un extraño sin ningún motivo y peor aun sin algún químico era algo que no me cabía en mi dura cabeza.

No es que me sintiera sola. Disfrutaba de divagar en mi propio mundo personal. Pero a veces sentía que algo faltaba en mi vida. Como si me estuviera limitando a mi misma en mi aislamiento. Por supuesto siempre podría contar con Mai y Nao, pero mi mundo no podía ser tan limitado. Todo tipo de ideas confusas amenazaban con partir mi cráneo en dos.

Después de la muerte de mis progenitores en un accidente automovilístico, cuando yo todavía era una niña, mi vida se desmorono. Pase un par de años miserables con unos familiares, los cuales no desperdiciaron la suerte de tener una pequeña e inocente victima para todo tipo de cosas enfermas que desearía poder olvidar. Por suerte con el tiempo he podido bloquear la mayoría de los recuerdos de esa época, aunque a veces regresaban. Escurriéndose entre las grietas del inconsciente y transformando mis sueños en pesadillas.

No me era posible confiar en los demás. ¿Cómo poder hacerlo? Después de todo, aquellas personas al principio habían parecido normales, incluso gentiles. Pero no tardaron mucho en transformarse en bestias. Demonios que asesinaron la pureza de mi alma. ¿Cómo no temerles a los monstruos que se ocultaban detrás de inocuas sonrisas? Es imposible saber qué tipo de intensiones se ocultan detrás de los bastidores.

Pero no era posible ir por la vida con miedo. Tampoco era saludadle vivir sin interacción humana por más que así lo hubiera deseado.

Prendí un porro e intente dejar que el humo se llevara consigo los malos recuerdos. Pero aunque me sentía más relajada, no podía librarme totalmente de los pensamientos que me aquejaban. Quien hubiera sabido que era posible sentirse tan perdida en tu propia habitación.


	4. Chapter 4

Partimos en dirección a la costa a una hora relativamente temprana. Cada quien mostrando distintos grados de excitación.

Mai, Nao y Midori eran obviamente las más entusiasmadas. Me pregunte si tener el cabello de un tono rojizo esta genéticamente ligado a muestras excesivas de emoción. No paraban de hablar a pesar de que ni siquiera era mediodía o tan siquiera una hora decente para encontrarse despiertas.

El deber de conducirnos a nuestro destino había sido delegado a Yohko, por medio de unas improvisadas elecciones, donde gano por decisión unánime. Cualquiera que hubiera experimentado una travesía con Midori al volante hubiera acordado en que no era una experiencia que desearía repetir, en especial cuando uno tenía la voluntad de vivir para ver un nuevo día.

Aunque debo admitir que durante las noches en las que me había sentido más temeraria e indiferente frente al prospecto de terminar como una masa amorfa en el pavimento había disfrutado de sus locuras y de su exótica manera de manejar.

Pero había tomados unos ácidos y cargado música electrónica en mi mp3 para amenizar el viaje y no necesitaba de más para disfrutar la travesía. Por cierto Nina parecía que hubiera tomado algo también porque se mostraba más indiferente de lo normal, en otras palabras prácticamente un zombi. Apuesto que Nao le dio algo a la pobre, probablemente codeína o algún otro derivado del opio.

Nina me recuerda mucho a mi misma y a veces me preocupa que termine yendo por el mismo camino. No que yo me arrepienta de nada, pero se nota que a veces se fuerza a seguirle el ritmo a Nao, probablemente para probarle algo. No sé, no soy buena entendiendo las motivaciones de los demás. Pero si se que cada quien debería hacer las cosas porque quiere y no la influencia de alguien más.

A veces me pregunto cómo hubiera sido mi vida si mis padres no hubieran muerto. Asistir a la escuela todos los días puntualmente, sacar buenas notas, destacarme en algún deporte, ser popular y llevadera… ¡Qué horror! Una oveja más del rebaño. Quien sabe tal vez hubiera podido ser feliz llevando una existencia más normal y acorde a lo que se considera respetable. No sé si soy capaz de realmente imaginar cómo seria.

Soy como soy y no siento la necesidad ni voluntad para cambiar. Ser otro cuerpo en un mar de almas urbano no me parece un mejor destino en lo mas mínimo. Sin mencionar que mis exploraciones de los límites de la mente y la conciencia han sido en extremo fascinantes. Es difícil aceptar la realidad común cuando se sabe que con suficientes píldoras rosadas uno es capaz de ver y escuchar cosas que no pertenecen a este mundo. ¿Cómo estar satisfecha con el espectro natural de colores cuando unos cuantos hongos son capaces de mostrar una paleta completamente nueva de opciones con los cuales adornar los espacios que una vez estuvieron carentes de cualquier tipo de colorido?

Mire por la ventana y me imagine haciendo el recorrido desde otra perspectiva, flotando entre las nubes. O tal vez escurriéndome entre los obstáculos del camino como el aire que siente la necesidad de llenar cada vacio. Sin ningún tipo de barreras, la falta de conciencia librándome de los pesares de la humanidad.

Poco a poco la vegetación iba remplazando las estructuras hechas por el hombre. El mundo volviéndose más vivo bajo la influencia de los tonos verdes. Nuestro destino se encontraba próximo.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la aislada residencia. La casa comenzaba a mostrar los signos de abandono. Se me ocurrió que probablemente podría rentarla cuando no la necesitara o al menos encargarle a alguien unas cuantas reparaciones. Si hago un gran esfuerzo todavía puedo vislumbrar imágenes de otros tiempos, de una niñez libre de problemas y preocupaciones bajo el cuidado de mis progenitores. Era uno de los pocos lugares donde las memorias de la infancia no estaban teñidas de dolor.

Después de desempacar Nao se llevo a Nina a dar una vuelta. Yohko y Midori fueron en busca de provisiones, probablemente a apropiarse del inventario de alguna licorería local. Mai por su parte comenzó a preparar el almuerzo. Sabiendo que mis habilidades culinarias son prácticamente inexistentes desistí en ayudar a mi amiga después de unos pocos minutos desafortunados.

Salí a caminar por la playa. La arena amoldándose a mis pies con cada paso, el ir y venir de las olas marcando el ritmo de mis divagaciones. La soledad del paisaje refrescante después de meses en la jungla de la civilización. Por más que amara la ciudad siempre era revitalizante alejarse unos cuantos días para despejarse bajo el cielo azul y libre de esmog.

La pipa entre mis labios me hacía sentir como un marinero de esos viejos cuentos italianos. A veces quisiera aventurarme en los mares en busca de nuevos horizontes. La idea de ver las estrellas perdida en el medio del océano, sin luces ni ningún tipo de contaminación que deprecie la belleza del espacio infinito que se cierne sobre nosotros. Qué extraño pensar que todo lo que es y alguna vez fue ha acontecido sobre una minúscula roca flotando en el vacío.

Iba demasiada entretenida dejando que mi mente se extraviara mientras que mi cuerpo seguía con su marcha, que casi no veo a una muchacha que al parecer también se encontraba perdida en otro mundo, con un libro entre sus manos, sentada en un pedazo de madera retorcido que parecía salido de una obra expresionista.

Si bien tenía un cuerpo escultural, no le habría prestado mayor atención si no hubiera sido porque en ese momento decidió levantar la mirada. Y en ese instante mi mundo se detuvo.


	5. Chapter 5

El sonido estridente de mi alarma me despertó ese día como lo hacia todas las mañanas. Cuatro y treinta de la madrugada. Un poco más temprano de lo absolutamente necesario, pero así tenía que ser con tal de poder ir al gimnasio antes de dirigirme a la oficina.

Desde que me había graduado de la universidad el año anterior había comenzado a trabajar en la empresa de mi familia. Si bien era cierto que ser la hija del jefe tenía sus ventajas, había que trabajar duro para probarles a los demás que me merecía el puesto que se me había otorgado.

Así que después de un entrenamiento rápido me aliste y me apresure hacia el edificio donde se encontraba la central. Todos los días la misma rutina, ejercitarme antes de ir a laborar y con suerte no llegaría a mi apartamento demasiado tarde; otra larga y monótona jornada llena de cifras, reuniones y papeleo. Después si no tenía ningún compromiso simplemente me iría a dormir después de dejar todo en orden, listo para comenzar de nuevo la mañana siguiente.

Siempre era lo mismo. Un interminable circulo repetitivo y aburrido. Ninguna motivación para despertar al día siguiente más que mi terco orgullo que se esforzaba en satisfacer a mis padres a costa de sacrificar mis propios deseos.

A veces no entendía porque me importaba tanto. Odia todo esto; la falta de aventura, cada minuto pre programado con actividades tediosas y el sinfín de compromisos y reuniones con ejecutivos y clientes aburridos y pretensiosos. Todo era tan falso, tan artificial. Era como vivir una fantasía donde todas las flores eran de plástico. Una princesa atrapada en su torre de cristal, adornada con caros trajes y valiosas joyas que nunca podrían comprar su libertad.

Sabía bien que estaba siendo mal agradecida. Después de todo nada me faltaba, por lo menos en el sentido material. Mis padres se habían asegurado de brindarme una educación de primera clase y muchos matarían por tener una fracción de todo lo que la vida me había brindado.

Me imagino que si no tuviera todo lo que tengo soñaría con tenerlo como hacen todos aquellos que no tienen más que las necesidades más básicas, si tenían suerte. Trabajando día y noche solo para poder sobrevivir.

Comprendía muy bien lo afortunada que era. Mas no podía librarme de la sensación de que esto no era lo que quería. Rodeada de colegas y empleados me sentía sola, aislada no solo por mi apellido o mis habilidades, estaba viviendo una vida que no era mía.

Nada de lo que hacía, con la probable excepción de entrenar, era realmente lo que hubiera hecho de tener una opción. Incluso la elección de mi bachillerato en economía y máster en administración eran decisiones en las que mi opinión no había tenido cabida. Después de todo, la hija de Shinji Fujino no podía ser otra cosa más que la sucesora del imperio creado por sus antepasados. Una señorita de modales impecables, que siempre sabia que hacer en cualquier situación, una maestra en todas las pequeñeces que van de mano en mano con su posición social.

Después de salir del gimnasio me dirigí a mi automóvil mientras consultaba mi agenda en el celular. Mi vehículo, otro símbolo de mi estatus y posición. Me gustaba mi Mercedes, pero honestamente hubiera preferido una motocicleta. Como si eso fuera posible, no porque fueran peligrosas, era simplemente inapropiado. Al igual que lo era irse de fiesta o tomar más que una copa de vino en una función social.

Creo que años de represión habían hecho que constantemente me sintiera observada. La paranoia restringiendo mis acciones e incluso a veces mis pensamientos. El escrutinio constante de esos ojos invisibles volviéndome loca poco a poco. Especialmente ahora que era la única heredera al trono.

Una mano fría comprime mi pecho y me deja sin aliento cada vez que pienso en Anh, mi hermana mayor. Me pregunto cómo hacia ella para lidiar con todo esto. Siempre parecía estar alegre, como si todo lo que en mis hombros se siente como una carga, para ella hubiera sido una bendición.

Hubiera sido mejor si yo hubiera muerto en su lugar. Probablemente mis padres sienten lo mismo, cada vez que me comparan con ella es como si me reprocharan el hecho de que todavía estoy con vida. Sé muy bien que ella era la favorita y que nunca podre compararme a ella, no importa cuánto lo intente.

Tal vez ese sea el problema, la vida que estoy llevando es simplemente la de una sustituta. Llenando el vacío que dejara Anh. Sus metas y aspiraciones se habían convertido en las mías. No que a nadie le importaran mis propios sueños, después de todo siempre había vivido en su sombra y ahora era mi deber ocupar su lugar como la próxima en la línea de sucesión.

Llegue al edificio antes que los demás, como era costumbre. Me dirigí a mi oficina a prepararme una tasa de té, el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando. Por eso siempre trataba de llenar cada minuto de mi día con alguna actividad que me permitiera olvidarme de todos los pensamientos que amenazaban con escaparse de la bóveda en la parte trasera de mi mente, donde los trataba de mantener a raya. No podía darme el lujo de distraerme. Mostrar señales de debilidad era inaceptable.

Así se escapo el tiempo de entre mis manos, el día escurriéndose entre mis dedos como arena en el viento, momentos que nunca volverán y que nunca disfrute. Otra jornada igual que todas las que le precedieron y que no dista de las que le procederán. Atrapada entre paredes y papeles. Mi celular, mi amo, dictando que debo hacer, a quien debo ver, donde debo ir. Mi mente atrapada en un ensueño, arrullada por la fotocopiadora del cuarto de al lado, reproduciendo las mismas imágenes una y otra vez.

Eran ya las ocho de la noche cuando termine con el último de mis quehaceres. No había nadie más en el piso. Ni carros en el garaje. La soledad de mi alma reflejada en el vacio del aparcadero. Maneje despacio, tomando las rutas más largas y congestionadas. No quería llegar a mi apartamento, no sentía ganas de ir a ninguna parte.

A veces me preguntaba cómo se sentiría saltar desde mi ventana, que casualmente estaba en el último piso del complejo de condominios de lujo. El frio aire acariciándome mientras me precipitaba hacia el misterio que era la muerte, el vacio en mi estomago justo antes de golpear la acera, mi cara bonita reducida a una pulpa de carne y sangre.

Pero el suicidio, por mas tentador que sonara, no era una opción. Aunque eso no me impedía fantasear con distintas maneras de terminar mi existencia. Nietzsche lo dijo mejor de lo que yo podría: "Siempre es consolador pensar en el suicidio: de este modo se puede sobrellevar más de una mala noche."

Aunque me da curiosidad saber cómo reaccionaría la gente si realmente llevara a cabo mis fantasías autodestructivas. Dudo que a alguien realmente le importara. Probablemente el mayor problema sería encontrar a alguien que me remplazara en mi puesto. La alta sociedad hablaría de eso por meses, destruyendo el buen nombre de mi familia, eso podría ser una buena motivación para llevarlo a cabo.

Finalmente llegue a mi habitación. El estilo minimalista de la decoración enfatizando mis sentimientos. Decorado con tonos monocromáticos con tan solo unos pocos motivos de distintas gamas de morado, apenas lo suficiente para convérsese de que el mundo no está totalmente vacante de color.

Mire por mi ventana, las luces de la cuidad expandiéndose a mis pies como una alfombra de estrellas. Era una hermosa vista. Era una lástima que mi melancolía no me permitiera apreciar su belleza. Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era irme a dormir. Y así reiniciar mi interminable rutina.


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, aprecio el hecho que dediquen su preciado tiempo a mis intentos de crear una historia decente. Si no es mucha molestia no estaria de mas dejar un comment con sus criticas y opiniones, quisiera poder mejorar y ser capaz de crear un mejor producto conforme voy aprendiendo como capturar las sutilesaz de lo que hace un cuento resonar en la conciencia de aquellos que lo leen. Sin mas aqui les dejo un nuevo episodio.

Obviamente nada me pertece ni gano nada de escribir esto mas que el gusto creativo.

* * *

><p>En medio de una mañana inusualmente atareada recibí una llamada, que si bien no estaba esperando, fue una grata sorpresa. Al parecer mi vieja amiga Haruka se encontraba en la ciudad y quería reunirse conmigo en la tarde.<p>

Considere declinar la invitación por un momento, pero la verdad es que hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos y honestamente necesitaba un descanso. Así que acordamos vernos en un café no muy lejos de donde me encontraba.

Haruka era una de las únicas personas en las que yo confiaba. Porque, aunque a veces fuera un poco terca y tuviera problemas con modular el volumen de su voz, causa de más de un momento embarazoso, era honesta como pocos y tenía un buen corazón. Sin mencionar que nos habíamos conocido prácticamente toda la vida.

Mi amiga había estado a mi lado desde que tenía memoria. Acompañada siempre de su inseparable compañera Yukino. Me recordaban al Quijote y a Sancho. Haruka en sus pequeñas cruzadas en busca de justicia social, la abogada siempre en defensa de los débiles y oprimidos, mientras que Yukino se encargaba de las relaciones publicas y mediaciones, siendo la falta de tacto de la impulsiva rubia uno de los problemas con los que la firma tenía que lidiar habitualmente, aunque no por eso se podía decir que no fuera buena en su trabajo y juntas lograban un gran balance.

Yukino era más bien tímida y reservada. Su voz suave y delicada. Siempre tratando de hacer felices a todos. Desde hacía ya más de una década que seguía a Haruka a todas partes, incapaz de vocalizar sus sentimientos hacia su caballero de brillante armadura. Por su puesto yo conservaba su secreto, con la esperanza que algún día tuviera el valor de expresarle su amor a la cabeza dura que tenia por compañera.

Debo confesar que sentía envidia de ese par. Como parecían dos caras de la misma moneda. Siempre listas para salir en defensa de la otra. Un equipo formidable, no solo profesionalmente, sino en todos los aspectos. No podía evitar preguntarme como Haruka no estaba al tanto del afecto que le profesara su camarada.

Al llegar la tarde deje de lado mis labores y me dirigí hacia el establecimiento donde habíamos acordado reunirnos. Haruka y Yukino ya se encontraban ahí.

"Buenas tardes, es un gusto verlas de nuevo." Dije sonriendo, probablemente la primera sonrisa sincera que adornara mis labios en meses.

"Bubuzuke!"

"Buenas tardes Shizuru."

Definitivamente el contraste entre las dos era abrumador. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me habían hecho falta. Debería sugerir tener esta clase de encuentros más a menudo.

Conversamos por un rato entre risas y tazas de té. Al parecer Haruka tenía un nuevo caso en contra de un hotel de lujo en Fuuka, una popular área turística donde se encontraban algunas de las mejores playas del país. Al parecer "The Obscidian" había sido construido en medio de una reserva natural donde habitaban un par de especies en peligro de extinción y violaba más de una ley de protección ambiental.

Todo esto no era nada inusual, hasta que se mencionó quien era el dueño del lugar, nuestro viejo amigo y compañero Reito Kanzaki, cuya familia era dueña de múltiples propiedades y negocios en la zona en cuestión. Cabe mencionar que los Kanzaki y los Fujino eran socios comerciales, por lo que al parecer mi familia también jugaba un papel en esta situación.

Acordamos que después de informarme apropiadamente respecto al problema las contactaría para tratar de buscar una resolución pacífica al conflicto. Regrese a la oficina poco después con la intención de averiguar los pormenores del caso.

Al parecer nuestra más reciente inversión en la industria hotelera era causa de muchos dolores de cabeza para los inversionistas de la corporación Fujino. Dados mis intereses personales en esta disputa decidí que no sería mala idea hacerme cargo personalmente de la situación.

Al día siguiente me reuní con algunos de los accionistas mayoritarios, mi padre incluido. Después de una larga y tediosa junta, donde mucho se hablo pero poco se soluciono, se acordó que sería prudente mandar un representante a Fuuka. Por su puesto yo sería dicho representante.

Si bien esto no se encontraba estrictamente dentro de mi área de responsabilidades, era una buena oportunidad para aprender más sobre los aspectos legales que formaban parte del negocio de los bienes raíces, o al menos eso creía mi padre.

Por mi parte parecía una buena oportunidad para alejarme de la ciudad y relajarme un poco. Ya que al decidirse que yo sería la representante de nuestra compañía, me puse en contacto con Yukino, quien sugirió tomar este viaje como una pequeña vacación, al parecer ella había notado mi cansancio y la necesidad que yo tenía de un periodo sabático durante nuestra charla del día anterior.

Después de interminables horas tratando reacomodar mi agenda para darle cabida a la excursión, logre procurarme al menos un par de semanas para disfrutar de mi exótico destino. Haruka y Yukino me acompañarían, discretamente por supuesto, eran parte del equipo contrario en este caso. Reito ya se encontraba en el hotel donde me alojaría desde hacía unos días. Nuestras amigas buscarían alojamiento en otro lugar, no sería un problema considerando las características del lugar.

Debo admitir que cada vez me gustaba más la idea de este viaje. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no tenía un momento para relajarme, dejar atrás esta ciudad que poco a poco me estaba asfixiando. Desde que se habían formalizado las especificaciones de la travesía sentía una extraña paz. Como si dentro de mí supiera que esto era el camino correcto a seguir, hacia donde no sé, pero ya de eso me preocuparía después.

Tenía también ganas de volver a ver a Reito. Otro de mis amigos de la infancia y de las pocas personas que me comprendían. Mis padres habían sugerido en más de una ocasión los beneficios que traería un matrimonio entre los dos. Pero aunque él fuera inteligente, atractivo y perfecto en casi todos los aspectos, existía un pequeño detalle que impedía dicha unión. Mi falta de interés por el género masculino.

No que a mis padres les importara este hecho. Después de todo, mi insistencia en asociarme con otras mujeres era un capricho que reflejaba mi inmadurez y falta de seriedad. Estaban convencidos que pronto abandonaría esa rebeldía juvenil y sentaría cabeza, preferiblemente con Reito o algún otro joven de estatus apropiado.

No era posible que la señorita heredera tuviera tales gustos. ¿Qué diría la gente si se enteraran? Era totalmente inaceptable y por ende imposible.

Desde que tomara conciencia de esta desafortunada preferencia personal había intentado todo tipo de métodos para corregir el problema, incluyendo salir con múltiples muchachos durante mis años de colegio. Pero obviamente había fracasado.

No recuerdo cuantas veces pase la noche entera llorando en mi habitación después de intentar "ser normal", forzándome a mi misma a intimidar con alguien, esperando que tal vez en esa ocasión fuera diferente, que simplemente no había encontrado al hombre indicado y que si seguía buscando algún día lo encontraría. Hoy me doy cuenta de lo ilusa que fui.

Tal vez siempre supe que no podía cambiar quien era. Torturándome a mí misma, incapaz de aceptar la realidad. Acosada por las miradas de odio que recibiera de mis padres cuando entre lágrimas les confesé lo que probablemente ellos consideraban el mayor de mis defectos. Ese día perdí el poco afecto que pudieran haber tenido por mí. Otra de las tantas razones por las cuales yo nunca seria digna de su amor.

Me dolía. Hubiera hecho lo que fuera por satisfacerlos y ser la hija que ellos deseaban que fuera, mas habían cosas que estaban fuera de mi control, y esta era una de ellas. Si tan solo supiera cómo convencerlos que no hay nada de malo en mis predilecciones. No perdía la esperanza de que tal vez un día me aceptaran tal y como era. Aunque sabía que era poco probable.


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias de nuevo a todos los que estan leyendo mi historia! Y gracias a los que han dejado comentarios, realmente me elegran el dia. Para responder la pregunta que se mehiciera, la descripcion de la historia dice OOC porque al ser un AU es probable que en algunos puntos los personajes difieran de los de sunrise para adaptarse a mi trama, no necesariamente porque sea mi intencion, de hecho es mi intencion tratar de apegarme lo mas posible a las personalides canon. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo. Por cierto nada me pertenece, aunque hace unos dias adquiri los dvds de mai hime y mai otome los cuales han sido una fuente de alegria e inspiracion. Sin mas aqui esta el capitulo siete.

* * *

><p>Los días anteriores al viaje trabaje más horas y con más empeño de lo habitual. No quería que nada se interpusiera en mis planes. Por eso antes de que me percatara llego el momento de partir.<p>

No sabia exactamente porque, pero desde que se habían concretados los planes para este descanso de la rutina de la que era prisionera me sentía más ligera, como si la presión se hubiera disipado aunque fuera tan solo un poco. Aunque la perspectiva de tener que regresar después de unos días eliminada parte de la euforia que pudiera haber sentido.

Pero que podía hacer. Estaba atrapada en mi destino. O al menos eso creía. Lo que me hacía falta era una chispa de rebeldía, algo que me enseñara una alternativa. No me era posible seguir el camino que mis padres habían elegido para mí.

A veces el debate entre la resignación y la revolución me hacían pasar la noche sentada en mi balcón, tratando de descifrar cual era la respuesta correcta entre tragos y suspiros.

Por un lado el deseo abrumador de satisfacer a mi familia y cumplir con sus expectativas, resignándome a la comodidad de una jaula dorada, sabiendo que una vida de lujos y vanos placeres estaba prácticamente garantiza. Después de todo, si bien esto no era mi ideal, no cabía duda que poseía las características necesarias para triunfar, si esa era mi voluntad.

Por otra parte la idea de crear mi propio camino, explorar las posibilidades que la vida tiene por ofrecer. Las incertidumbres eran demasiadas, incluyendo el hecho que ni yo misma sabía que era realmente lo que quería, pero aun así esto no me preocupaba de sobremanera. Siempre he creído que si uno realmente tiene el deseo de lograr algo, de alguna manera lo hará realidad. El problema con esta opción siendo el sentimiento de que estaría fallándole a mi familia.

Yo sabía muy bien que mis progenitores poco se preocupaban por mí, más allá del deseo de utilizarme para cumplir sus propios caprichos, yo era solo un instrumento. El respaldo de un plan frustrado por la muerte de mi hermana. Pero aun así mi corazón albergaba la ingenua idea de que si hacia todo lo que me decían y me convertía en la hija perfecta que ellos esperaban que fuera, tal vez podría lograr que me amaran.

Por años su aceptación y cariño había sido mi meta. Pero no importa lo que hiciera, nunca era suficiente. Siempre encontrando un nuevo obstáculo, después de cada prueba que superara. Mis deseos, una luz al final de un largo túnel, que comenzaba a sospechar no tenia final.

El avión volaba bajo, indicando que mi destino estaba próximo. Desde el cielo todo parecía tan tranquilo. La ilusión de paz que brinda la distancia. El mismo truco que servía para ocultar la frustración que poseía respecto a mi vida.

Llegue al hotel poco después. Reito alegremente me dio la bienvenida, como siempre luciendo la mejor de sus sonrisas. Probablemente podría haber aceptado la idea una relación con el, de no ser por el pequeño detalle de que no calzaba exactamente mis preferencias.

Después de escoltarme a mi habitación decidí ponerme a trabajar para poder comenzar mis vacaciones lo antes posible sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Los siguientes dos días los pase entre reuniones y giras ambientales con distintos biólogos y expertos del área. Al parecer el problema no era tan serio como me lo habían pintado Haruka y Yukino, probablemente mi presencia no era requerida. Pero eso solo me ayudo a convencerme que mis amigas realmente se preocupaban por mi y sabían que este pequeño truco era necesario, mi orgullo no me hubiera permitido aceptar que requería un descanso de la vida laboral.

Se llego al acuerdo de que nuestras compañías harían las modificaciones necesarias a la estructura para cumplir con las regulaciones que violaba, aparte de comprar varias hectáreas con el fin de convertirlas en un área protegida. Que por supuesto, no solo servirían para la conservación de los animales, sino que serian excelente publicidad para demostrar los valores de la corporación. Una excelente estrategia de relaciones públicas.

Satisfecha con los arreglos decidí explorar los alrededores. El Obscidian se encontraba en medio de una playa concurrida, un punto estratégico que garantizaba las mayores ganancias posibles, sin mencionar las espectaculares vistas con las que contaban las suites. Pero esta era una de las muchas playas que se encontraban por ahí. Incluyendo un par bastante remotas y de difícil acceso donde era probable no encontrarse con nadie y tener la privacidad que añoraba.

Me monte en el automóvil que había rentado y partí sin rumbo definido. Después de un largo rato recorriendo calles estrechas y en su mayoría sin pavimentar llegue a un aislado paraje que parecía el escenario perfecto para mis meditaciones.

La vegetación era espesa y las rocas en el mar hacían que el lugar no se prestara para la mayoría de los deportes acuáticos populares en la zona. Era probable que ningún turista fuera a estar presente. Ciertamente no era posible vislumbrar ninguna presencia en los alrededores.

Camine por un rato hasta encontrar un viejo y enorme tronco cuyas abstracciones geométricas evocaban una pintura expresionista, la posición en la que se encontraba también era perfecta ya que si bien estaba lo suficientemente cerca del agua, al parecer esta incrustado a la sombra de los arboles que rodeaban el lugar. Sentía como si hubiera de alguna forma ingresado al interior de una delicada obra de arte. Un ambiente que si bien reflejaba cierta melancolía, no por eso dejaba de ser extremadamente hermoso y puro.

No sé bien cuanto tiempo pase admirando la belleza del paisaje mientras dejaba mi mente vagar por el laberinto metafísico de la conciencia. Cuando sentí que mi cabeza no podía tolerarlo más saque un libro para ayudar a distraerme. Mas no podía concentrarme en las palabras que intentaba descifrar.

Una sombra precedida por el olor a humo hizo que levantara la mirara. Mi mente de pronto libre de todo pensamiento que pudiera haber albergado hasta ese momento.

Frente a mí se encontraba una creatura salida de otro mundo. Un hada, en sus ojos verdes como el bosque, que reflejaban los misterios ancestrales que se ocultaban en la espesura.

Tenía el cabello negro, con tonos azules que recordaba el cielo nocturno. Y la piel pálida, como su hubiera sido besada por la luz de la luna. Vestía de forma simple, una camiseta azul sin mangas y unos shorts de mezclilla, sin embargo eso no hacía más que enfatizar las gloriosas curvas con las que había sido bendecida esta diosa de la noche.

No podía despegar mis ojos de ella. Y al parecer ella también se encontraba paralizada observándome como si hubiera visto un fantasma. La intensidad de su mirada incapacitándome.

No sé si fue un segundo o una hora, pero en cuanto nuestros caminos se cruzaron el tiempo dejo de fluir, atrapándonos en una dimensión donde solo nosotras existíamos.


	8. Chapter 8

No sé cuánto tiempo pase perdida en sus ojos marrones, que bajo la luz apropiada parecían rojos como la sangre que al parecer había dejado de fluir dentro de mí. Su cabello castaño meciéndose delicadamente con la brisa. Sirviendo de marco a una cara que parecía esculpida del más fino mármol, por las manos de un maestro griego.

Debo de haberle parecido una idiota, pero por dicha esto no le impidió saludarme gentilmente. Devolví el gesto lo mejor que pude, dadas las circunstancias. Después de todo, no es como que se me hubiera podido ocurrir que en medio de ese paraje desierto me fuera a encontrar a semejante belleza.

No sabía qué hacer, seguir caminando como si nada era imposible, pero tampoco podía quedarme ahí de pie frente a ella como una loca. Por dicha ella proveyó una solución al problema.

"Hola, ¿Eres de por aquí?"

"No… Solo andaba… vagando, supongo… no se…" Bravo, mi elocuencia era formidable.

Rio suavemente, dejando su libro de lado. Me invito a sentarme junto ella mientras decidía hacia donde iba o que hacer, probablemente lucia bastante confundida, aparte de un tanto fumada. Al menos no la había asustado o algo peor. Me senté, haciendo un esfuerzo por no mirarla más de la cuenta, cosa que me resultaba en extremo difícil.

Mi corazón había decidido seguir su ritmo, solo que de manera acelerada. No entendía que me pasaba. Después de todo no es como que nunca le he hablado a una chica bonita, aunque esta tenía que ser de las más atractivas que había conocido en mi vida. Pero por alguna razón algo en ella me provocaba extrañas reacciones psicosomáticas. Incluso el paso del tiempo parecía distorsionarse con su presencia.

Pasamos un rato en silencio viendo el ir y venir de las olas, hasta que la discreta sonrisa que adornaba su cara logro tranquilizarme.

"¿Me permites?" Dijo señalando mi pipa, incluso su mano era una obra de arte.

"Sí, claro… Toma... ¿Has fumado antes? Es un tanto distinto a los cigarrillos… Deja y te muestro."

Después de una pequeña demostración, acompañada de una detallada explicación, le pase mis instrumentos. Todo iba bien hasta que comenzó a toser como perro enfermo después aguantar el humo en sus pulmones por unos segundos. No pude evitar reírme a carcajadas de lo que obviamente era una típica reacción de principiante.

"Ikezu…" Dijo tratando de controlarse, aunque se vislumbraba el humor en sus toscas palabras.

Después de un par de intentos logro cogerle el hilo al asunto. Y comenzamos a hablar de todo y de nada. La aprensión que pude haber sentido al principio se había disipado completamente. Era fácil hablar con ella, de por sí, que mas da lo que lo que diga u opine un extraño en medio de la nada. Pero esto iba mas allá de la simple libertad de un dialogo anónimo, era más como una conexión inmediata e intangible. Las palabras que salían de nuestras bocas entrelazándose, acarreadas a los cielos en carruajes de humo.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que pasamos conversando, nunca faltaron las palabras, ni los silencios incomodaron cuando se hicieron presentes. Si bien nos acabábamos de topar, era como si nos hubiéramos conocido desde siempre. No recordaba sentirme así con anterioridad, ni con las que fueran actualmente mis mejores amigas.

Esta delicada y extraña creatura me hacía sentir de maneras que nunca antes había experimentado, ni siquiera en la más salvaje de mis aventuras psicodélicas. Incluso correteamos y tomamos parte en todo tipo de juegos infantiles en la arena. No recordaba la última vez que la había pasado tan bien sin hacer realmente nada.

Las horas se desvanecieron una tras otra, la hora de almuerzo e incluso la del té habían pasado de largo. Incluso el sol amenazaba ya con sumergirse en el horizonte antes de que nos percatáramos de que probablemente nuestros respectivos acompañantes nos esperaban. Pero nos reusábamos a ponerle fin a lo que había sido un día mágico.

Todavía no me era posible creer que los acontecimientos de aquella tarde habían sido reales, temía despertar sola en medio de la playa y descubrir que todo había sido una fantasía inducida por algún alucinógeno. Pero dudaba que mi mente pudiera inventar un encuentro tan perfecto.

Sentadas en el tronco, que primero nos sirviera como locación para romper el hielo, vivos el sol ocultarse y darle paso lentamente a la noche. Fue entonces resulto obvio que nuestro encuentro improvisado debía culminar.

Nos dijimos adiós y decimos vernos de nuevo al día siguiente en un bar donde mi banda había sido contratada para amenizar la noche, acordando cenar en los alrededores antes del espectáculo. La despedida convirtiéndose en algo pasajero, en vez de un definitivo adiós.

Camine de regreso a mi humilde cabaña lentamente, de pronto consiente de la belleza que me rodeaba. Era como si el sublime esplendor de Shizuru hubiera contagiado los alrededores. Solo puedo comenzar a imaginar la sonrisa de idiota con la que atravesé mi recorrido. Incluso el hecho de tropezar varias veces en la oscuridad, con rocas y otros objetos misceláneos, no inmuto mi alegría.

"¡Natsuki!" Grito Mai mientras corría a mi encuentro. "¿Dónde te metiste todo el día? Pensé que algo que había pasado… Ni siquiera llevabas el celular ni nada, si hubiera habido una emergencia…"

"Yo sabía que estaba bien, seguro quedo inconsciente en alguna parte, no sería la primera vez…" Nao acabada de salir de la casa detrás de Mai.

"Simplemente me distraje, no paso nada…" No me iba a dejar provocar por esa araña calculadora.

Mai me reprendió como lo haría una madre después que su cría hace alguna travesura. Despues me hizo entrar y comer algo. Mientras Midori en su estado levemente intoxicado me servía un par de tragos, ya que según ella era inmoral encontrarse todavía sobria a esas horas. Yohko a su lado observando entretenida las ocurrencias de su "amiga".

Al final terminamos pasando una noche bastante amena. Bebiendo y jugando cartas. Típicas actividades de cualquier excursión a la playa. Pero mi mente no dejaba de vagar en dirección a la muchacha que conociera más temprano. Poco sabia del impacto que tendría sobre mi ese encuentro.


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias a todos los que continuan leyendo y comentando. Es una gran fuente de motivacion saber que hay gente que disfruta de mi labor. Por cierto disculpen el retraso pero este fue un fin de semana bastante loco. Los paralelos entre el sabado por la mañana y el primer episodio no dejan de sorprenderme, pero mi aventura no culmino ahi. Pero hoy domingo despues recobrar la conciencia y un poco de mi sobriedad, me he dedicado a de nuevo a escrbir. Sin duda alguna los episodios desde el punto de vista de Natsuki fluyen un poco mas facil. En fin he aqui el noveno episodio. Gracias!

* * *

><p>En el momento en que me monte en mi vehículo de alquiler, fue como si hubiera despertado de un sueño. No podía comprender realmente lo que acababa de sucederme. No solo había pasado casi todo el día hablando, e incluso jugando con una extraña como una niña pequeña, sino que había olvidado mis compromisos para la jornada. Al menos mis planes habían sido con Haruka y Yukino, las cuales probablemente entenderían, el problema era explicarles algo que ni yo entendía.<p>

Solo sabía que no recordaba la última vez que me había sentido tan feliz. La libertad de vivir un momento totalmente improvisado, sin ningún tipo de planteamiento ni objetivo, más allá de pasar un buen rato. Durante esas horas no había tenido que ser la señorita Fujino, no había sido necesario ponerse la máscara social ni utilizar diálogos mil veces repetidos y memorizados. Simplemente había sido Shizuru, y eso era más que suficiente.

Aparte de todo eso estaba la enigmática Natsuki. Quien había despertado en mi sensaciones extrañas y un tanto contradictorias. Por un lado la chica era hermosa, inteligente y tenía este aire rebelde que me hacía suspirar. Pero también era todo lo que mis padres y profesores odiaban, no que eso importara. Lo que me asustaba era saber que sentía ella. Me estaba apresurando a sacar conclusiones. Pero no podía evitarlo. La idea de volver a verla la noche siguiente plasmaba una sonrisa indeleble en mi faz.

Maneje despacio y con calma, contemplando los hechos de las horas anteriores. Aun así, antes de darme cuenta me encontraba de nuevo en el hotel. La recepcionista me indico que mis amigas se encontraban en el bar, advirtiéndome apresuradamente sobre el humor en que se encontraba la rubia por tener que esperar por mi retorno.

"Bubuzuke, ¡ya era hora!"

"Haruka, Yukino, perdón por hacerlas esperar"

"No hay problema, de seguro debe haber una buena razón para el retraso, ¿No es así Haruka-chan?"

"Si, si… Como sea…" Pobre Haruka no quería aceptar quien llevaba los pantalones.

Nos sentamos en el área del bar, un tanto alejadas de la multitud. Tomamos un par de tragos y conversamos de temas inocuos, disfrutando del ambiente relajado. No me atreví a mencionar mis actividades previas.

No porque no quería hablar sobre ello, porque la verdad me moría por contarle a alguien de mi pequeña aventura. Sino por no querer apresurarme. Después de todo que iba a decir, ¿conocí a una chica que me ha dejado idiotizada y mañana vamos a salir de nuevo? No parecía apropiado, incluso si era una charla casual con mis viejas comadres.

El problema era que Haruka quería hacer planes para la noche siguiente, la excusa siendo la falta de tiempo que habíamos pasado juntas a pesar que ya llevábamos varios días en la localidad. Así que discretamente sugerí ir a explorar la vida nocturna, aunque ya sabía muy bien cual iba a ser nuestro destino. Por suerte antes de que Haruka pudiera objetar mi idea, Reito llego y apoyo mi moción.

Finalmente acordamos reunirnos en la mañana un rato para disfrutar de la playa y después volvernos a ver más tarde con el fin de ir a algún establecimiento nocturno. Una vez establecidas las actividades del día siguiente nos dedicamos nuevamente a disfrutar de una tranquila velada.

Al día siguiente desperté temprano, como era mi costumbre, aunque hubiera deseado poder dormir un poco más. Pero estaba al tanto que no me iba a ser posible volver a conciliar el sueño. Lentamente comencé a alistarme para mi reunión con mis amigos. Un tanto distraída con la vista desde mi ventana.

No podía evitar que mi mente volviera una y otra vez a recordar los eventos del día anterior. La imagen de la hermosa hada que me había deslumbrado como nadie lo había hecho antes, regresaba continuamente a mi memoria, reusándose a dejarme en paz, aunque debo confesar que yo no hacia un gran esfuerzo por pensar en otra cosa.

Desgraciadamente mi lado más racional se reusaba a darme una tregua, y simplemente dejarme disfrutar de la casualidad de nuestro encuentro. Después de todo a ¿dónde iba a ir a parar todo esto? Decir que simplemente era una aventura veraniega era una mentira, sin mencionar que apenas si conocía a la chica. Ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran sus intereses, existía la posibilidad de que para ella todo esto no tuviera mayor relevancia. Aunque algo me decía que este no era el caso.

Pero como estar segura de nada. Lo único que podía hacer era dejar que la vida tomara su curso y esperar a ver los resultados. Pero no tener ningún control sobre la situación me asustaba. No estaba acostumbrada a situaciones donde tan poco era predecible, me sentía un tanto perdida.

Al llegar a la playa y no ver a nadie, decidí buscar un buen lugar para poner mis pertenencias, preferiblemente en la sombra y un tanto apartado para poder contar con suficiente espacio y privacidad.

Poco después de que terminara de acomodar mis cosas en un punto que cumplía con las especificaciones previas, Reito se hizo presente.

"Shizuru, un placer verte de nuevo en esta gloriosa mañana."

"Igualmente Reito, siempre tan caballeroso"

Reito era probablemente quien me comprendía mejor, a pesar de que no fuéramos extremadamente cercanos. El también era el heredero de una gran corporación, y aunque tenía una hermana menor, debido a que su existencia era consecuencia de una indiscreción de su padre, ni siquiera contaba con su mismo apellido, no contaba con la mayoría de los derechos y responsabilidades que venían atados a tan distinguido linaje. Creo que ambos la envidiábamos un poco a veces.

Pero sobre todo Reito comprendía la soledad de nuestra posición. Siempre ese sentimiento de paranoia, justifica por las ambiciones de la gran mayoría de gente que buscaba nuestros favores. Amistad era un término que no podíamos darnos el lujo de utilizar a menudo. Por eso decidí en confiarle los pensamientos que me aquejaban desde la noche anterior con respecto a la misteriosa joven.

Debo admitir que tener alguien a quien confiarle mis pensamientos fue una fuente de alivio. Y pasamos un bien rato discutiendo los pormenores de la situación. Estableciendo dos factores relevantes. Primero Natsuki no tenía ni idea de quién era yo, así que no era probable que fuera una entidad parasitaria. Segundo, era necesario soltar las riendas de vez en cuando y simplemente dejarse llevar.

Haruka y Yukino no tardaron en llegar. Al parecer algo había sucedido entre ellas ya que Haruka lucía un tanto pensativa y mucho más silenciosa de lo normal. Yukino por su parte lucia nerviosa y tal vez un poco triste. Reito le sugirió a la rubia ir por algo de beber, ella acepto sin mucha emoción.

Una vez a solas procedí a interrogar a la otra mitad del dúo. Al parecer después de pasar la noche en el bar ella y Haruka habían decidido ir a dar una vuelta. Y durante lo que debe haber sido una interesante caminata por la arena, viendo el mar y las estrellas, hablando de cualquier tema, las cosas se habían puesto interesantes.

El alcohol había hecho su parte en eliminar las inhibiciones que normalmente eran parte de las interacciones entre las dos. No quiso entrar en detalles, pero no hizo falta, el calor haciendo que el maquillaje en su cuello revelara los secretos que ella no quiso compartir. La mañana siguiente había resultado bastante incómoda y realmente no habían podido hablar de lo que aconteció con anterioridad.

No sabía que decir. No podía decir que era algo inesperado en lo más mínimo, pero no sabía cómo ayudar a mis amigas en ese momento. En especial porque se sentía como algo que ellas debían resolver por su cuenta. Siempre había sabido de la admiración y cariño que la tímida chica sentía hacia su compañera. El problema es que Haruka era bastante terca y despistada, y probablemente no sabía cómo lidiar con la nueva situación. Pero confiaba en que todo iba a terminar bien, de alguna manera.

Los otros dos regresaron después de un rato, al parecer de un mejor humor. Probablemente habían tenido una conversación similar. Este iba a ser un paseo más interesante de lo que hubiera previsto.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola! gracias a todos por leer y por comentar. Gracias a hjbvvg, azarius18, ian.23,dysthe, ahriel, naginat y demas personas que se entretienen con mis intentos de literatura. Me motiva tanto saber que a alguien le interesa mi fic que a pesar de que hace unas horas termine un turno en el trabajo de casi 40 horas seguidas, no podia irme a dormir sin antes actualizar mi historia. Por cierto en un par de semanas me toca ir en viaje de negocios por un par islas caribeñas, solo digo por si me desaparesco, es solo 10 dias lo mas. En fin de nuevo gracias y he aqui el decimo capitulo!

* * *

><p>Desperté con la mente despejada y una sonrisa en el rostro. Definitivamente algo fuera de lo común. No recordaba haberme sentido de esa manera anteriormente. Era como si flotara. Una alegría que no podía comprender o tan siquiera describir propiamente. El universo a mi alrededor resonaba con una melodía mágica que al parecer solo yo podía escuchar.<p>

Un canto de sirena que me llamaba. El colorido de la vegetación tropical, más vivo que nunca, invitaba a perderse para nunca regresar. El sonido de las aves, una invitación a adentrarse en la espesura. Incluso el sol parecía brillar con una intensidad sobrenatural.

Mire el reloj que se encontraba sumergido entre mis pertenencias, en lo que alguna vez fue una mesa convertida presentemente en una montaña de objetos desperdigados. No podía creer que estuviera despierta tan temprano. Pocas veces había estado consiente durante la mañana, o al menos ya hacían varios años de la última vez.

Salí de mi habitación con rumbo a la cocina. Creo que a Mai casi le da un infarto el verme a esas horas, procediendo inmediatamente a chequear mi estado de salud física y mental. Incluso Nao parecía un tanto preocupada.

Después de un ligero desayuno, donde todas expresaron su sorpresa de contar con mi presencia, decidí salir a dar una vuelta. No pude resistir disfrutar del aire fresco dado el humor en el que me encontraba. Desgraciadamente, entre más caminaba y más pensaba, dentro de mí iban naciendo todo tipo de dudas respecto a los hechos del día anterior.

Si bien es cierto que no podía negar que hacia sido un encuentro que parecía casi mágico, no podía garantizar que ella se sintiera de la misma manera. Existía la posibilidad de que no fuera más que una estela pasajera, un destello irrepetible.

¿Qué pasaría si no se presentaba esa noche? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? ¿Qué pasaba por su mente? Una tras otra las dudas me asaltaban, amenazando con fulminar la felicidad que antes me había inundado. No entendía como una extraña podía elevarme tan alto, solo para arrastrarme tan bajo. Era como si un Minotauro bipolar hubiera sido liberado en el laberinto que era mi mente. Siendo ella la única princesa que me podría dar las herramientas necesarias para derrotar a la bestia.

Sin darme cuenta regrese al punto donde nos habíamos conocido. Lucia vacio, incompleto. No era el mismo lugar. Regrese a la casa poco después, todavía perdida en mis pensamientos. Las demás debieron de haber notado la transformación de mi semblante. Ya que no tardaron en intentar sacarme del hueco en el que me había hundido, con poco éxito.

No fue hasta que se acerco la hora del reencuentro que mi melancolía fue remplazada por ansiedad. Nao no dudo en darme por la cabeza con uno de sus palillos, cuando en mi nerviosismo deje caer su redoblante. Dudo que me hubiera sentido de esa manera antes de una presentación con anterioridad, ni siquiera cuando apenas empezábamos.

El bar era pequeño y poco iluminado. Aunque la brisa del mar evitaba que el ambiente fuera demasiado sofocante, a pesar del humo de los cigarros y demás plantas en combustión. En el local había unas cincuenta personas más o menos, no me moleste en contar. La mitad de las mesas heterogéneas todavía vacías. Pero todavía era temprano.

Prefería los públicos pequeños, aunque debo de admitir que las grandes audiencias eran como un puñado de anfetaminas. La intimidad del ambiente se prestaba para dar una sensación de complicidad con los asistentes que permitía apreciar mejor la música.

Conforme pasaban los minutos el vacio en mi estomago se expandía exponencialmente. Mi mente en algún remoto paraje espacial mientras que mi cuerpo bebía trago tras trago en un intento fútil de alivianar la presión.

Comenzaba a dudar que mi nueva amiga se fuera a presentar, cuando el viejo cantinero nos indico que si queríamos podíamos comenzar a tocar. Terminamos nuestras bebidas y nos dirigimos al escenario, que en este caso era simplemente un espacio en la esquina donde habían corrido un par de mesas.

Al parecer Mai era amiga del nieto del propietario. Así que si bien este lugar era un tanto distinto a los antros a los que estábamos acostumbradas era interesante hacer algo distinto. Después de todo el dueño nos había dicho que quería variar el entretenimiento que proveía con el fin de atraer una clientela más joven. Y al parecer estaba funcionando porque desde nuestra llegada poco a poco se iban presentando más personas, aunque sin llegar a llenar completamente el establecimiento.

Anteriormente le había pedido a uno de los meseros apartar una de las mesas cerca de la banda, dándole la descripción de la chica que esperaba se presentara. Una vez que comenzamos a tocar no pude evitar mirar hacia la mesa vacía. Sentí ganas de llorar. Los castillos que había construido entre las nubes derrumbándose ante la realidad de la soledad.

Tocamos un par de covers, tomando sugerencias del público, para comenzar. Queríamos entrar en calor antes de presentar nuestro propio material. Aparte que no era mala idea librarnos de un poco del alcohol en nuestro torrente sanguíneo.

La música poco a poco me hacía sentirme mejor. Aunque no podía olvidar lo descorazonada que me sentía no importaba cuanto tratara de aislarme entre las notas. Me encontraba tan abstraída en mi propio mundo que ni siquiera note que un grupo de jóvenes se había sentado en la mesa que había apartado.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola de nuevo, y gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia. Gracias a paganwood y a Dysthe por los reviews y a todos los demas que se entretienen leyendo mis escritos. Siempre es bueno saber que uno no escribe solo porque si sin que a nadie le interese, aunque debo admitir que disfruto haciendolo y provablemente continuaria independientemente, aunque no por eso no significa que dejar un review no seria altamente apreciado! Obviamente nada me pertenece, aunque no esta de mas recalcarlo. Sin mas aqui les dejo otro episodio.

* * *

><p>Cuando el neumático estallo, casi lo hace también mi corazón. Reito debe de haberse pegado un buen susto por su parte, ya que por un momento pareció perder control del vehículo. Afortunadamente la situación no paso a más. El problema era que la camioneta no contaba con una llanta de repuesto. Razón por la que pasamos casi dos horas al lado de la carretera esperando por un de los empleados del hotel, quien tuvo que ir a comprar el repuesto, para después traerlo a nuestra locación.<p>

Eso ciertamente puso fin a cualquier plan de cenar con Natsuki. No podía creer que eso hubiera sucedido justamente ese día. Al menos todavía íbamos a llegar a tiempo para ver a la banda tocar. Solo esperaba que la chica no pensara que la había dejado plantada ni nada por el estilo.

Todo el día, no importa en que pensara, de alguna manera mi mente siempre volvía a la chica en cuestión. Haruka estaba convencida que el sol de la mañana había afectado mi cerebro. No la podía culpar por su comentario, después de todo había pasado sonriendo sin motivo alguno desde que había despertado.

Y es que había decidido que no importaba si esto no era más que una aventura veraniega o si descubría eventualmente que este encuentro no era tan mágico como había parecido en un principio. Iba a disfrutar del aquí y ahora, sin preocupaciones. No podía seguir viviendo con tantas represiones y tensión. Dejaría que la corriente me llevara a donde fuera y simplemente disfrutaría del viaje. Aunque del dicho al hecho hay un gran trecho, como dirían por ahí. No podía cambiar mi personalidad y olvidar años de adoctrinamiento de la noche a la mañana, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

"¿Estás segura de querer entrar aquí bubuzuke?" Ciertamente era distinto a los sitios que frecuentábamos en la ciudad.

"Así es…" Debo admitir que incluso yo sentí algo de aprensión.

Al ingresar un joven castaño que al parecer era uno de los meseros nos indico donde estaba la mesa que nos habían reservado, lo que hizo que Haruka me lanzara dagas con la mirada. Mi plan había sido descubierto.

Ya se encontraban tocando, y si bien mi corazón había sobrevivido el incidente de camino, cuando dirigí mi mirada al escenario pensé que esta vez si iba a morir. El humo y la iluminación del local le daban a la bajista una apariencia sobrenatural, su piel de un blanco casi translucido y el cabello azul como el cielo nocturno, desgraciadamente no podía verle la cara. La voz del chico me saco del trance en el que me encontraba indicándonos una mesa frente a la banda.

Después de navegar por entre la audiencia llegamos a nuestros asientos. Apenas tomamos nuestros lugares el interrogatorio de la rubia comenzó, por suerte la música lograba neutralizar su estridente voz, pero al parecer el volumen de sus reclamos era bastante alto, ya que atrajo la atención de las músicas.

La sonrisa que me dirigió Natsuki me dejo sin aliento, sus ojos brillando como esmeraldas. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que habían dejado de tocar.

"Vamos a tomar un pequeño descanso, ¡pero pronto volveremos!" Dijo la pelirroja con la guitarra.

Al parecer sus amigas captaron la vibra, ya que se dirigieron a una mesa un poco más alejada, donde se encontraban otras tres mujeres, incluyendo otra pelirroja un tanto más madura, obviamente intoxicada, que atraía las miradas de aquellos sentados a sus alrededores. Aunque antes de partir la baterista golpeo a mi chica en las costillas con el codo, ganándole una mirada asesina por parte de la peliazul.

Natsuki tomo asiento a mi lado, saludando con un gesto de la cabeza a mis acompañantes. Reito y Yukino la saludaron alegremente, Haruka por su parte no pudo evitar levantar una ceja ante la nueva presencia en la mesa, finalmente descubriendo mis intenciones para esa noche.

"Hola, pensé que ya no ibas a venir…" Dijo un tanto tímida.

"Tuvimos problemas con el auto, pero nunca dejaría a mi Natsuki plantada." Nunca había visto a nadie ponerse tan, roja tan rápido, era totalmente adorable.

"Oh, ok… Gracias… Me alegra que hallas venido." Pensé en bromear un poco más, pero me pareció un poco cruel hacerlo frente a mis amigos.

Hablamos unos cuantos minutos antes de que tuviera que volver a ir tocar. Al principio ella se encontraba algo nerviosa, mas no tardo mucho en sentirse cómoda con los demás, incluso riendo abiertamente un par de veces.

Acordamos que nos uniríamos a sus camaradas después del concierto para ir a una fiesta en una playa cercana. Todos emocionados con el prospecto de ir a vivir una aventura. Desgraciadamente el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido y antes de que me diera cuenta era tiempo de reanudar la presentación. Aunque debo admitir que verla tocar su instrumento era una experiencia hipnótica. Se notaba que era talentosa, sin contar que de vez en cuando miraba en mi dirección dirigiéndome otra sonrisa matadora.

"¿Así que este era el plan?" Me recrimino Haruka sonriendo.

"Ara, no se a que te refieres…"

Poco antes de la medianoche la banda terminó con su compromiso que al parecer había sido bastante exitoso, ya que el público demostraba su aprobación efusivamente. Después de que ambas facciones se presentaran entre si y que los instrumentos se encontraran a salvo en la camioneta partimos con rumbo a celebrar el éxito de esa noche.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la costa, a lo que al parecer era una reunión bastante animada. Un par de fogatas dándole un aire místico al remoto paraje. Saludamos a unas cuantas personas que ahí se encontraban antes de que decidiéramos ir a caminar por los alrededores solo nosotras dos. No sin antes toparnos a Mikoto, quien al parecer había terminado en el lugar debido a una serie de coincidencias. Me alegraba ver a la joven Kanzaki, o Minagi, como era conocida por la mayoría de la gente que no estaba al tanto de los pormenores de su pasado.


	12. Chapter 12

Muchas gracias a todos por continuar leyendo mi historia! En especial a aquellos que siguen dejando sus comentarios. Al fin otra semana que termina, aunque igual me toca trabajar el fin de semana... Pero bueno al menos toca celebrar que es viernes. Sin mas aqui les dejo otro capitulo, tuanis!

* * *

><p>Cuando vi a Shizuru sentada entre la multitud me invadió una alegría sobrenatural. Despejando todas las dudas y tristeza que había sentido previamente. No me gustaba mucho el hecho de que alguien más tuviera tanto poder sobre mis estados de ánimo, pero estaba demasiado sobrecogida por mis sentimientos como para que eso me importara realmente.<p>

Mi humor era tan alegre que incluso fui capaz de interactuar con sus amigos como si fueran también mis conocidos, a diferencia de mi inhabilidad social regular. Pase el resto de la presentación en un trance, la música algo secundaria. Esos ojos como rubís, faros que captaban toda mi atención entre el humo y la oscuridad del bar. Por dicha mi falta de concentración no se tradujo a una falta de coordinación y logramos terminar nuestro pequeño concierto sin mayores incidentes, incluso logrando efusivas muestras de aprobación del público.

Después de llegar a la locación de la fiesta pos evento, porque siempre debería haber una fiesta después de un buen concierto, logramos escaparnos de la multitud e ir a un punto recluido de la playa en donde habíamos arribado.

Mi corazón latía con tal fuerza que dudaba que fuera capaz de retenerlo dentro de pecho por mucho tiempo. Tomando su mano caminamos hasta que nos encontramos con la locación ideal. Nos sentamos en la arena, el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío quemándome, mas sentía ganas de acercarme todavía más, como un insecto que aunque sabe que el fuego podría fulminarlo no puede evitar volar directamente hacia él.

La luna y el mar los únicos testigos de hechos que ni siquiera podía convencerme totalmente podrían suceder. Sus ojos cerrándose lentamente, mientras en un lento movimiento nuestros labios se unieron para compartir secretos que no se pueden expresar en palabras. Fue en ese momento que el mundo a mi alrededor desapareció. Perdida en una dimensión donde nada existía, más que este hermoso ángel que me elevaba por entre las nubes de ese paraíso nocturno.

Tímidamente mis manos se acercaron a su cuerpo, temiendo desairar a tan delicada belleza. La suave textura de su piel mandando corrientes eléctricas que viajaban de mis dedos hasta mi cerebro, incapacitándolo. Las suyas imitando la acción, intensificando mil veces la pasión que cernía sobre mi pecho. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, explorando delicadamente cada sensación, dejando que nuestros cuerpos hablaran por nosotras. Los segundos fusionándose entre sí.

Cuando por fin nos separamos, maldita necesidad humana de tener que respirar, no podía apartar mis ojos de esa cara que había logrado destruir todas mis previas nociones sobre el mundo. Y es que nunca en mi vida había experimentado ninguno de los sentimientos que ahora me sobrecogían. Los encuentros íntimos que pude haber tenido en el pasado, reducidos a vulgares juegos infantiles. Sus dulces labios capaces de drogarme como ninguna otra sustancia podría.

Su sonrisa me saco de mis cavilaciones, devolviéndome al mundo de los vivos. Si esto era un sueño no quería nunca despertar. Poso su cabeza en mi hombro, envolviéndome entre sus brazos. Podía sentir su corazón palpitando contra mis costillas, definitivamente no era una fantasía onírica.

Así nos quedamos, observando las estrellas. La música de las creaturas nocturnas amenizando el momento. De vez en cuando intercambiamos algunas palabras, aunque realmente no era necesario, el silencio capaz de expresar más que suficiente. Desgraciadamente no habíamos llegado a ese lugar solas y después de un rato decidimos ir a ver como la estaban pasando nuestros amigos. Caminamos en dirección a la fiesta lentamente, nuestras manos entrelazadas. Deseando ser las únicas habitantes del mundo. Al menos los hechos previos habían destruido cualquier duda que hubiera podido sentir respecto a los sentimientos que experimentaba.

Los festejos parecían bastante amenos. La risa y la música inundando la locación. Incluso la estoica Nina reía como una chiquilla, mientras Nao hacia bromas altamente inapropiadas, como era su costumbre. Me pregunte qué edad tendría ya que la alegría en su rostro la hacía parecer ridículamente joven, temí que Nao pudiera terminar en la cárcel, aunque probablemente andar con una menor no era el mayor de sus problemas si las autoridades la capturaban.

Trate de localizar al resto de mis amigas sin exito. Probablemente Yohko y Midori habían ido a algún lugar apartado, ayudando a alimentar mis sospechas sobre ese par. Lo que me preocupo es que tampoco pude encontrar a Mai. Yo sabía que la pelirroja era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola, pero no era habitual que desapareciera de esa manera, al menos no cuando Tate ni siquiera estaba presente.

Nos fuimos a sentar donde Nao entretenía a su amiguita y a las chicas que habían llegado con Shizuru. Parecían buenas personas, aunque la rubia daba la impresión de no estar muy bien de la cabeza. Pero confiaba que si a Shizuru le agradaban ya me acostumbraría a ellas. Me pregunte si eran una pareja, ya que daban esa impresión, en especial por como la morena de anteojos se aferraba del brazo de la otra mientras conversaban, pero decidí que era un poco rudo comentar al respecto.

Cuando llegamos Shizuru no tardo en apegarse a mí, y si bien sentirla tan cerca era en extremo placentero no podía evitar sentir como si mi cara estuviera ardiendo en llamas, lo que provoco que Nao me hiciera victima de sus comentarios de doble sentido.

Así pasamos varias horas charlando, hasta que el alba le dio paso a un nuevo día y el cansancio de una noche en vela se hizo presente. Recogimos nuestras cosas y perezosamente hicimos la peregrinación hasta donde se encontraban nuestros vehículos. Shizuru se despidió de mí con un rápido beso en la mejilla y la promesa de vernos más tarde. Al parecer tenía un par de cosas que hacer ese día, así que partió con sus amigas hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la camioneta en la que ellas habían venido.

Al llegar a nuestro propio automóvil nos percatamos que Mai no había aparecido, a diferencia de Midori y Yohko que se habían hecho presentes después de un par de horas. Intentamos llamarla al celular sin exito. Nos estábamos comenzando a preocupar cuando a lo lejos la vimos venir, caminaba lentamente y sin levantar a mirada.

El llegar a donde la esperábamos nos saludo secamente y se subió al carro. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada al respecto. Yohko condujo lentamente mientras que Midori dormía plácidamente a su lado, mientras yo y Nao intercambiábamos miradas preocupadas por la extraña actitud de nuestra amiga.

Al llegar de nuevo a nuestra base de operaciones Mai se apresuro a su habitación sin decir mucho, solo que no se sentía muy bien y que deseaba descansar. Decidimos que era mejor dejarla en paz por el momento, ya más tarde podríamos ver que le pasaba a la normalmente afable chica.

Las demás decidimos que era buena idea tomar una pequeña siesta antes de empezar la nueva jornada, después de todo al día siguiente era nuestro mayor evento del improvisado tour, ya que tocaríamos en un hotel que al parecer era bastante lujoso.

Trate de conciliar el sueño pero mi mente no podía dejar de pensar en Shizuru y los eventos de la noche anterior. Pero eventualmente el cansancio gano la batalla y caí inconsciente. Sonando sobre la chica que me había cambiado el mundo.


	13. Chapter 13

Aqui las traigo otro pequeño capitulo, ya que desafortunadamente las obligaciones del mundo real me tienen algo limitada este fin de semana. Pero no por eso no me dejo de escapar un rato para poder publicar aunque sea un poco mas de la historia. Muchas gracias a los que leen y todavia mas a los que comentan. Sus mensajes son una gran fuente de alegria y motivacion para continuar. Como ya sabran nada me pertenece ni gano nada de esto, mas que mi propia satisfaccion. Ahora si, sigamos con el cuento...

* * *

><p>Al llegar a nuestro vehículo Reito ya se encontraba ahí, junto con su hermana. Parecían estar teniendo una discusión, así que les dimos un par de minutos antes de aproximarnos. Cuando por fin terminaron con su argumento Mikoto partió, no sin antes saludarnos alegremente e informarnos que nos vería mas tarde en el hotel. Reito no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, despidiéndose de ella como si nada hubiera pasado.<p>

Normalmente la actitud de los Kanzaki me hubiera provocado curiosidad, pero no esa mañana. Todavía podía sentir el ardor de los labios de Natsuki sobre los míos. No me era posible recordar una experiencia semejante, era como si todos mis sentidos hubieran sido llevados al límite durante nuestro encuentro y ahora el mundo a mi alrededor parecía distante e irreal. No entendía lo que me estaba pasando.

Si alguien me hubiera comentado sobre una experiencia similar con anterioridad me hubiera parecido un tanto ridículo. No tenía sentido dejarse llevar de esa manera por alguien más. Después de todo apenas si la conocía. Pero a pesar de ello sentía una conexión que iba más allá de lo racional. Nunca antes me hubiera podido imaginar que un beso me podría haber hecho sentir de esa manera. Mi corazón latiendo desbocado, sus labios tan dulces y delicados, mientras que sus manos quemaban todo lo que se encontraran a su paso, a pesar de que se hubieran deslizado casi temerosamente sobre mí.

Natsuki era una amalgama de contrastes. A pesar de dar una primera impresión de ser ruda y distante, al acercarse uno se daba cuenta que todo era un acto, y que realmente era delicada y la proximidad con otros la asustaba. Como una rosa con sus espinas, o al menos esa era la imagen que esos labios suaves como pétalos me transmitían. La chica era definitivamente un enigma, por suerte yo siempre había sido curiosa y paciente. Estaba convencida de que la descifraría eventualmente, aunque sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil.

Todavía era relativamente temprano cuando llegamos a nuestro destino. Cada quien se fue por su lado, acordando encontrarse más tarde, una vez que nos encontráramos libres de responsabilidades. Por mi parte la reunión que tenía programada no sería hasta dentro de unas horas así que decidí recostarme un rato antes de tener que comenzar a alistarme, ya que después de una noche agitada probablemente necesitaba un pequeño descanso. Sin contar que quería tener suficiente energía para todo lo que pudiera suceder después, los días ahora tan solo un preludio para lo que traería la noche.

La informal reunión de negocios tomo lugar en una de las mesas en el exterior del hotel, la excusa perfecta para poder utilizar lentes oscuros. No solo disimulaban la falta de sueño, también ayudaban a esconder mi falta de interés por las trivialidades que se discutieron. Cada vez me costaba más permanecer impasible frente a los pormenores financieros y detalles legales que formaban parte de mi mundo. Añoraba vivir aventuras, dejar atrás mis deberes y responsabilidades, no saber que iba a suceder el día siguiente, ni mucho menos durante los próximos meses. Por supuesto era solo una fantasía. No podía darle la espalda a todo lo que conocía. Y no solo por mi ridículo sueño de satisfacer a mis padres, había algo en mí que me impedía rendirme ante el vacío.

No es que odiara totalmente la carrera que había estudiado, a veces era interesante, lo que me molestaba era que no era yo quien había elegido seguir ese camino. Pero hubiera sido estúpido tirarlo todo por la borda solo por haber probado algo distinto hacia tan solo un par de días. Pero si ponía las cosas en perspectiva. Debía encontrar una forma de ganar más independencia y libertad.

El resto del día pasó tortuosamente lento. Los minutos arrastrándose perezosamente bajo el sol veraniego. A la hora del almuerzo me reuní con Reito un rato. No quiso entrar en detalle sobre su discusión con Mikoto, pero si me dijo algo cuyo significado no pude captar, que a veces no es bueno tener las mismas metas y deseos que aquellos cercanos a uno, quien sabe por qué capricho se estarían peleando. No era poco frecuente que los hermanos tuvieran pequeñas competencias entre sí. Especialmente ahora que ambos compartían las responsabilidades del manejo del hotel.

Poco después se nos unieron Haruka y Yukino, las cuales parecían cada vez más cómodas la una con la otra, en cuanto pudiera investigaría como iban las cosas entre ellas. Una vez todos juntos fuimos a explorar el área y ver los productos locales que se ofrecían en las tiendas de los alrededores. Pasamos un rato agradable, a pesar que me moría por volver a ver a Natsuki.

Si bien habíamos acordado vernos más tarde, fue una grata sorpresa verla en el bar del resort cuando regresamos. Al parecer sus amigas también se encontraban en el establecimiento, solo que al lado de la piscina.

"Ara, que gusto verte Natsuki. ¿Pero porque no estás con las demás?" Nunca me podría cansar de verla sonrojarse.

"Bueno… cuando llegamos preguntamos en la recepción y como no estabas… eh, quería esperar en un lugar donde podría ver cuando llegaran… No que te quiera acosar ni nada, jeje…" Esa risa nerviosa solo la hacía parecer más adorable.

"¡Que tierna mi Natsuki!" Le dije abrazándola, lo que solo ayudo a que se pusiera todavía más roja.

"Sí, bueno… Después de todo hoy tocamos aquí." Eso definitivamente me tomo por sorpresa.

"Si es así, entonces tal vez mas tarde podría darle un pequeño tour a Natsuki de mi habitación…"

"¡Shizuru!" Como disfrutaba bromear con ella.

Al parecer Mai era amiga de Mikoto, aunque no tengo ni la menor idea de donde se podrían haber conocido, lo que les había logrado una contratación para presentarse en la disco del lugar. No pongo en duda el hecho de que su talento les hubiera valido el trabajo independientemente de la amistad entre las jóvenes, presentarse en el lugar probablemente era una buena oportunidad.

Después de hablar un poco nos dirigimos a la piscina donde se encontraban los demás. Lo que me permitió apreciar detalles sobre la anatomía de Natsuki que no había tenido en placer de descubrir previamente, aunque he de admitir que ya los había imaginado en mis momentos de ocio, no que le hubiera podido hacer justicia con mi mente. Adivino que ella se sentía de manera similar por la forma en que me miraba cuando pensaba que yo estaba distraída.

La tarde sirvió como una buena oportunidad de conocer a sus amigas. Las cuales resultaron ser bastante interesantes. Lo que me sorprendió es lo bien que aparentaban llevarse con mis propias amistades, definitivamente un punto favorable.


	14. Chapter 14

Perdon por la larga ausencia pero la vida a veces se complica de formas imposibles de anticipar. Gracias por los mensajes que es la razon por la que despues de tanto tiempo retome la historia. Realmente saber que hay gente interesada en mis divagaciones alegra mis dias. En fin he aqui otro capitulo.

* * *

><p>Nos dirigimos al hotel unas cuantas horas antes de nuestra presentación, pero gracias a los contactos de Mai no fue un problema disfrutar plenamente de las instalaciones. A veces me sorprenden sus habilidades, sin duda no podríamos contar con una mejor manager.<p>

Si bien era una gran oportunidad para nuestra pequeña banda tocar en un establecimiento de renombre, mi mente no dejada de divagar, tan solo había conocido a Shizuru un par de días antes y de alguna manera se hacía presente en cada uno de mis pensamientos. No terminada de entender como alguien así pudiera sentirse interesada en mí. Y es que después de lo que aconteciera la noche anterior, era obvio que ambas sentíamos algo, mas no puedo precisar bien que, nunca me había sentido de esta manera, ni siquiera remotamente.

Pero no importa cuán hipnotizada estuviera por la belleza de la castaña, mi mente depresiva se encontraba llena de dudas. Después de todo era obvio, aunque no hubieras hablado mucho sobre nuestros pasados y procedencia, que ella no era una chica cualquiera. Su vocabulario y manierismos la delataban como alguien de un estrato social elevado, aparte de ser perspicaz e inteligente, cosas que el dinero ciertamente no puede comprar; y ni que hablar de su apariencia, no creo que nadie se sorprendería de verla adornar las pasarelas de cualquier presentación de alta costura. Entonces, porque se molestaba tan siquiera interactuar conmigo, ¡incluso besándome como lo hizo la noche anterior!

Nunca en mi vida había probado un néctar tan dulce y embriagante como lo fueran sus labios. Me sentí como el adicto que se inyecta heroína por primera vez, cayendo en un hoyo sin salida, perdido entre la adición y el placer. Consumida totalmente por el ardor de su piel contra la mía. Sabía que estaba perdida, no importaba cuanto trataba le luchar en contra de las ilusiones que su dulce voz tejía en mi mente, nublando mi cerebro con imágenes de una vida compartida. No que hubieras hablado de nada por el estilo, pero no podía evitar imaginársela a mi lado al despertar por la mañanas y de ser ella lo primero que experimentaran mis sentidos cada nuevo día.

Sabía muy bien que era tonto dejar a mi mente vagar en esa peligrosa dirección, especialmente en las manos de la que era prácticamente una extraña, aunque en mi interior sintiera como si la hubiera conocido toda la vida. Ella probablemente no sentía por mí a tal extremo de todas formas. Una persona como ella probablemente había rechazado a incontables chicas en mejor posición de la que yo podría tan siquiera soñar llenar algún día. Independientemente de lo que dijera la razón, estas nociones románticas habían tomado raíz en lo más profundo de mi inconsciente, floreciendo en mil flores de ensueño.

No estaba de humor para tan siquiera pretender estar interesada en las payasadas de mis amigas. Igual y si llegaba Shizuru podría darme cuenta si me quedaba en el bar del hotel, en vez de dirigirme al área de la piscina con las demás. Ellas comprendían que habían días en los que interactuar estaba más allá de mis ya de por si pobres facultades sociales.

Esa mañana había sentido una fugaz alegría al saber que el establecimiento en que estábamos contratadas para tocar era el mismo que Shizuru había elegido para su estadía. Pero ese sentimiento fue rápidamente remplazado por la ansiedad. Las vacaciones después de todo no son eternas.

Todavía era muy temprano para dejar que la realidad se interponga en la fantasía, todavía restaban varios días antes de tener que regresar al mundo real. Pero era un hecho que no podía dejar del todo de lado. Cuando regresáramos a la ciudad llegaríamos a una bifurcación en nuestros caminos.

Por suerte en ese momento la vi llegar, antes de que me pudiera sumergir por completo en mi tristeza. El vaivén de sus caderas haciéndome entrar en ese misterioso trance del que era víctima cada vez que ella estaba presente. Su sonrisa derritiendo las murallas de hielo que aprisionaban mi alma.

Conversamos por unos breves, pero intensos momentos, solo ella podía hacerme sonrojar de esa manera con un simple frase. Decidiendo dirigirnos a donde se encontraban los demás. Al parecer nuestros respectivos acompañantes habían formado sus propios lazos de amistad entre ellos.

Comenzaba a sospechar que Shizuru tenía poderes mágicos, ya que en cuestión de unos breves momentos en su presencia habían transcurrido horas, y era tiempo de ir a alistarse para nuestro espectáculo. No recordaba haber pasado una tarde con amigos tan amena como en este día. Casi se podía sentir un aura de inocencia infantil mientras jugábamos en la piscina.

Era justo lo que necesitábamos, dejar atrás las cargas del pasado y simplemente ser niños de nuevo. No importaba de dónde veníamos ni a dónde íbamos, en ese instante todos estábamos unidos por los misteriosos designios del destino y era imposible resistirse al sentimiento de relajación y camaradería que estaba presente.

La noche cubrió el cielo en su manto de estrellas mientras terminábamos de conectar y afinar nuestros instrumentos. Intercambiando miradas de tanto en tanto con Shizuru que se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas cercanas junto a los otros que no pertenecían a la banda.

Tocamos un par de horas, un tanto sobrecogidas por la cantidad de gente presente en el local. Ciertamente era uno de nuestros shows más concurridos, al menos cuando se tiene en cuenta que éramos la única banda programada para la noche. Casi me daba esperanzas para un futuro, en vez del delirio de la autodestrucción desenfrenada que siempre sospeche culminaría en mi deceso.

Al terminar de tocar el aplauso ensordecedor fue incluso una mayor sorpresa, pero palidecía al lado de la cara de Shizuru que sonreía apaciblemente. Era un poco tarde y normalmente me sentiría un poco cansada teniendo en cuenta todos las actividades de la jornada, mas la visión de semejante entidad sobrenatural, que por alguna razón me había elegido como su acompañante, por mas provisional que fuera la posición, era suficiente para devolverme las energías con creces.

Honestamente no comprendo porque me preocupaba el futuro, nunca antes lo había hecho. Aunque este viaje estaba lleno de nuevas experiencias y sensaciones. Lo único que importaba es que en ese momento estábamos juntas y nada podría hacerme dejar de disfrutar de la sublime experiencia que este hecho implicaba.


	15. Chapter 15

Lamento no poder dedicarle tanto tiempo a esta historia como quisiera pero a veces asi es la vida. Pero seguire actualizando en cuanto pueda, especialmente ahora que finalmente dispongo de un poco mas de tiempo libre. Gracias a todos los que todavia estan interesados en leer mis pobres intentos literarios, en especial a Inugami Akuma.

* * *

><p>Mi alma se estaba partiendo en dos. Por un lado había tenido un par de semanas que hacían palidecer a mis más caprichosas fantasías, pero tan solo restaban unas pocas horas de idilio antes de que tuviera que regresar a mi vieja vida. ¿Pero cómo hacer tal cosa? No después de probar la libertad. Natsuki tenía tomada mi mano y había logrado sacarme de entre las sombras, dejándome por primera vez realmente poder disfrutar del sol tropical. Realmente era la energía veraniega encarnada, como su nombre lo indicaba.<p>

En nuestras conversaciones habíamos descubierto que si bien no vivíamos exactamente en la misma área de la ciudad, la distancia que nos separaba era relativamente corta, tanto así que me pregunto cómo es que nuestros caminos no se habían cruzado con anterioridad, sin duda era imposible no recordar a una belleza semejante.

Acordamos que nos veríamos tanto como nos fuera posible lo cual me daba esperanzas, pero no sabía cómo encajar esta relación en mi ajetreada vida. No me sería difícil delegar algunas de mis responsabilidades, después de todo de que sirve una posición ejecutiva si uno no puede darse ese tipo de lujos ocasionalmente. Lo único que me preocupaba era que mis padres notaran los cambios en mi rígida rutina, no que les importara mucho lo que hiciera con tal de que mantuviera las apariencias, pero no podía correr riesgos.

Por dicha ella no frecuentaba ningún lugar donde era probable cruzarse con alguna persona que perteneciera a ese tipo de círculos, y en lo personal yo ya no quería frecuentar ese tipo de establecimientos de todas maneras. Lo que antes había formado parte de mi cotidianidad ahora me parecía falso y falto de vida. Ese mundo de apariencias no se comparaba a la emoción pura que sentía con tan solo estar a su lado aunque no hiciéramos más que hablar boberías o contemplar el paisaje en silencio.

La repentina tormenta que nos tenía atrapadas en su casa de playa era la excusa perfecta para simplemente acostarme a su lado con la cabeza en su hombro, hipnotizada por el constante caer de las gotas y su rítmica respiración. Si me preguntaran cual era mi definición de felicidad sería uno de los momentos que acudirían de primero a mi mente, aunque en estos últimos días había acumulado una colección de instantes cuya evocación hacia que se acelerara mi corazón.

¿Cómo podía alguien ver algo de malo entre tanta felicidad? No me agradaba del todo tener robar momentos clandestinamente cuando nos halláramos de nuevo en la ciudad. Pero eso no parecía importarle y a mí tampoco, solo desearía que no fuera el caso. Nada importaba demasiado si podía tenerla a mi lado.

La forma en que mordía su labio cuando pausaba en medio de una frase como queriendo acomodar sus pensamientos antes de expresarlos. El brillo de sus ojos verdes cuando me miraba era el hechizo que borraba cualquier malestar del mundo. Su pálida piel, un imán que no me dejaba escapar de entre sus brazos. Estaba perdida, totalmente intoxicada. Pensar que hace poco dudaba que tales cosas fueran posibles, incluso monstruos gigantes me hubieran parecido más factibles. Por dicha no tenía que soportar ninguna burla por parte de Haruka, ya que ella al parecer se encontraba en medio de una situación similar.

Pasamos esas últimas horas diciéndonos adiós sin palabras. Después de todo era solo unos cuantos días mientras reestructuraba mi rutina y presentaba los resultados de la que se suponía era mi misión en este viaje. Ella se quedaría con sus amigos una semana más presentándose en clubes locales antes de regresar. Volver al trabajo era inconveniente pero saber que había algo más por lo que vivir hacia que la carga fuera mucho más ligera.

El viaje de regreso transformo la lluvia que había estado cayendo todo el día. Ahora las gotas parecían lágrimas y la briza susurraba palabras de incertidumbre. Por primera vez sabía lo que era el amor y temía que el sentimiento se marchara tan fugazmente como había llegado. No entendía que me pasaba, estos cambios de humor tan súbitos y violentos no eran parte de mi naturaleza fría y calculadora. Al llegar de nuevo a mi condominio fui al balcón en un intento de calmar mi agitación. El cielo nocturno siempre ha sido una fuente de consuelo.

Entre más lo pensaba mi irracionalidad era más aparente. Mas ese conocimiento no ayudaba a evitar que cayera presa de mis emociones. Mi vida seguía un camino preestablecido y sin sorpresas, una rutina que consumía cada segundo y no dejaba espacio para niñerías como el romance. No podía dejarme llevar como una adolecente sin escrúpulos, tampoco podía hacer nada para controlarme. Pero debía volver a ponerme mi mascara. Ser quien debía ser durante las horas requeridas para poder escapar a esta nueva realidad sin levantar sospechas.


	16. Chapter 16

He aqui otro capitulo, de nuevo disculpas por mis largas desapariciones, estoy tratando de retomar el ritmo de mi historia y de mi vida. Asi que por segunda vez esta semana aqui estoy. Gracias por leer mis tonteras y no saben lo bien que me hace sentir saber que a algunos les puedan interesar. Nos vemos de nuevo tan pronto como pueda.

* * *

><p>Mi apartamento podrá no ser el más grande o el más bonito, ciertamente no es el más ordenado, pero después de casi un mes de ausencia sentía una inmensa alegría por estar de vuelta. Mai nos guiaba con paciencia, ya que después de que Shizuro partiera, hacia una semana, había recaído en algunos de mis viejos hábitos y Nao solidariamente se había unido al carnaval de autodestrucción.<p>

No es que no me importara lo que pensara Shizuru, aunque nunca admitiría que me preocupa la opinión que pueda tener alguien más, pero al verme de nuevo sola, no pude evitar el regreso de todas las voces imaginarias que me acosan. Eran necesarias más que un par de semanas para cambiarme y en cierta forma volver a los excesos conocidos fue reconfortante. No es como que afectara nuestras presentaciones, así que no tenía excusas para no dejarme caer de nuevo en el vacío.

Nuestro pequeño tour por la costa fue mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos, y conforme se corría la voz en el área mayor fue nuestro triunfo. Incluso teníamos un par de canciones nuevas y estábamos comenzando a considerar la idea de grabar un disco. Debo confesar que al menos una de las canciones la escribí con cierta castaña en mente, pero era demasiado vergonzoso proclamar la fuente de mi inspiración, por más que estaba consiente que no era un secreto para mis amigas.

En cuanto hube puesto mi maleta en mi habitación la náusea se apodero nuevamente de mí. Cada vez era peor el dolor de excederse, me pregunto cuanto hace falta para que el daño a mis órganos sea irreparable. Desde mi más reciente sobredosis me era imposible tomar más de tres o cuatros tragos antes de sentir como si pequeñas navajas desgarraran mis entrañas, claro que mi solución a esto fue remplazar el alcohol por otras sustancias e ignorar la sangre que a veces se hacía presente cuando no podía seguir reteniendo el contenido de mi estómago.

Estar de nuevo en la ciudad era un tanto irreal, o tal vez era el paseo a la playa lo que se sentía como una fantasía. Mientras me tambaleaba de regreso a mi cuarto, ya que había perdido finalmente la batalla contra los espasmos de la enfermedad, me pregunte qué era lo que estaba sintiendo y no me refiero al espantoso dolor de mi cuerpo, sino a la hermosa chica de mirada escarlata que me afectaba más que cualquier malestar físico.

¿Qué diría si me viera en este estado? No creo que sería nada agradable. Yo misma me reprocharía si no fuera por mis tendencias suicidas y falta de interés con por el mundo. Pero precisamente ese era el dilema, no profesaba el mismo abandono con el que había vivido desde hacía tantos años. Me sorprendía a mí misma pensando en el futuro y cuestiones que hasta entonces no tenían importancia.

No sé cómo vivir en un mundo donde existe un mañana por el cual preocuparse. No sé tantas cosas que una persona normal toma como naturales y me pregunto si Shizuru realmente quisiera atarse a semejante ente una vez comprenda la medida de mi locura. Yo sé que todos estamos mal de la cabeza de alguna forma, pero eso no comienza a describir la naturaleza de mi contrariedad. Casi quisiera apartarme de ella y no mancillar su vida con mi toxica presencia, mas no soportaría dejarla así no más, no cuando me ha hecho sentir una parte de mi alma que creí hace mucho muerta.

El hecho de haberme molestado con obtener un título universitario me parece un tanto irónico, nunca he tenido expectativas de llegar a los treinta, ni tengo la necesidad financiera de laborar. Aunque si disfrute de mi periodo como estudiante y encuentro que las cuestiones intelectuales son en extremo interesantes, por más que no sea del tipo de persona que cause la impresión de erudita de primera entrada. Tal vez debería retomar mis estudios, sería una buena forma de tratar de contrarrestar mis malos instintos, si estos cambios que veía en mi iban a ser de una naturaleza más permanente. Es una idea que vale la pena tener en mente.

Por ahora no vale la pena emocionarse demasiado. Entre más lo pienso menos sentido tiene sentirse así tan de repente. Sé muy bien que hacerse ilusiones no es más que plantar las semillas de la decepción. Pero no logro contenerme, nunca he tenido muy buen autocontrol. Desde mi cama veo mi móvil en el escritorio y siento ganas de mandarle un texto, mas prefiero no hacerlo, no quiero molestarla o parecer demasiado insistente. Hemos intercambiado ya mensajes un par de veces en estos días, aparte que acabo de darme cuenta que es de madrugada.

Me dan ganas de alistarme y salir a deambular por las calles mal iluminadas que llevan a los peores antros. Quisiera perderme en un último intento de encontrarme, tratar de comprender el retorcido esquema que ha tomado mi psicosis. Busco en mis gavetas algo que me haga escapar de esta realidad que no logro adivinar, mi búsqueda tan fútil como las quimeras que invaden mis sueños. Vislumbro mi reflejo en la ventana y no veo un ser digno de ser amado, muero un poco por dentro, tanta inseguridad es un lento y agonizante veneno.

Dudas invaden cada rincón de la habitación mal iluminada, acechando, esperando que baje la guardia. Quisiera creer que todo va a salir bien, que la vida vale la pena vivirla, que al fin encontré alguien que me ayude a salir del agujero en que me perdió cada vez más. Recuerdo mi pasado y como cada ilusión de salvación se ha marchitado, pero aun así existe algo que no me permite tocar fondo. Porque en medio de tanta oscuridad la luz de su sonrisa me hace aferrarme a la esperanza.


	17. Chapter 17

He aqui otro capitulo. Gracias de nuevo por los reviews, no saben cuanto me alegran el dia. No creo que falta decirlo, pero nada me pertenece aparte de mi imaginacion y ratos libres.

* * *

><p>Intentaba leer el reporte por tercera vez, pero era imposible concentrarme en algo tan monótono, en especial sabiendo que esa noche volvería a ver a Natsuki. Cada vez que intentaba revisar el expediente que tenía frente a mí no lograba avanzar más de un par de reglones antes de que mis pensamientos tomaran otros rumbos, como deseaba que mi cuerpo pudiese irse con ellos.<p>

Prepare otra taza de té, con la esperanza de que si me tomaba un pequeño descanso tal vez podría retomar mis labores con seriedad. Nadie había dicho nada, al menos no directamente, pero por la forma en que algunos de mis colegas me miraban sabía que notaban algo distinto en la forma en que me comportaba. No podía culparlos, desde que regrese andaba distraída y distante.

Estaba consciente de que ahora más que nunca tenía que actuar como si nada, pretender que la compañía era mi razón de vivir y que todo era igual que lo había sido siempre, si el rumor de mis súbitos cambios llegaba a mi padre no quería imaginarme lo que podría pasar. Después de tantos años todavía le temía, uno no se convertía en una de las principales figuras del mundo financiero siendo amable. Era un predador de ojos rojos como la sangre, cruel, manipulador y en extremo intimidante. No que mi madre fuera mucho mejor, sus palabras eran capaces de inyectar veneno, especialmente cuando iban dirigidas a criticar mis defectos y faltas. Cada vez que veía nuestra fotografía en algún periódico o revista de negocios era difícil de resistir las ganas de reír a carcajadas después de leer como nos describían como la familia perfecta, la fantasía aristocrática.

Termine de leer los informes de la empresa y cumplir con las demás obligaciones que tenía pendientes, como quien sabe que si termina con sus tareas temprano puede ir salir a jugar. Y a pesar de que ya la mayoría de los empleados habían partido no era tan tarde como de costumbre, pero la ansiedad era demasiada como para seguir encerrada la oficina.

Me pedí un trago y me puse a esperar por Natsuki en el pequeño bar en el que habíamos acordado vernos. Era el tipo de lugar que pasa desapercibido, un portón sin rotulo en una calle poco transitada, perfecto para todo tipo de negocios anónimos, me hubiera sido imposible encontrarlo si no hubiera sido por la precisa descripción que me proporciono. Era emocionante, como una película, mi corazón latiendo como si quisiera escapar de mi pecho, pero paro en seco en cuanto la vi entrar por la puerta.

"Es un placer ver a mi Natsuki después de tanto tiempo."

"Hey, perdón por llegar tarde… Me alegra verte, luces muy bonita vestida así, tan formal."

Su pronunciada palidez hacia resaltar el rubor de sus mejillas, no pudo resistir darle un beso en una de ellas, no me explico cómo alguien puede cambiar de color tan rápido, ya que de pronto su pálida complexión se había transformado en un tono carmesí, era como un camaleón. Ordenamos un par de tragos y caminamos al fondo del local.

Sonrió disimuladamente mientras se sentaba a mi lado en un viejo sillón escondido en la esquina, como había extrañado su presencia, parecía casi un sueño poder verla de nuevo. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra con una camiseta roja por debajo que resaltaba sus impresionantes curvas, sus pantalones tenían un par de agujeros y las converse habían sido alguna vez blancas, aunque era difícil precisarlo en el estado que se encontraban. Su aspecto de chica rebelde me derretía.

Estábamos tan perdidas en nuestro propio mundo que nos tomó por sorpresa la voz del cantinero diciéndonos que ya era hora de cerrar. Mire mi reloj y me pareció absurdo ver que ya eran más de las tres de la mañana. Natsuki camino junto a mí, sosteniendo mi mano un par de cuadras hasta mi vehículo, no quería dejarla ir, ni ella a mí, pero no quise pedirle ir a otro lugar, no me atrevía a tratarla como a otras chicas, me importaba mucho como para ir muy de prisa. Aunque eso no impidió que la besara a modo de despedida.

Quería que comprendiera como la apreciaba, pero nunca he sentido nada similar y mis previas experiencias eran pobres referencias. El romance no era algo con lo que tuviera práctica. Pero algo en su mirada me dijo que había captado el mensaje.

"Nos veremos pronto, no soporto no poder ver a mi Natsuki sabiendo que anda cerca."

"Si, me gustaría verte de nuevo pronto… sabes que mi horario es flexible."

"Lo tendré en cuenta, hasta luego."

"Bye."

Tuve que manejar rápido para poder resistir la tentación de dar una vuelta en u. En cuanto no pude ver más su imagen en el retrovisor sentí que ya la extrañaba. Y yo que siempre me creí por encima de tales cursilerías. Pero eso es lo que pasa cada vez que estoy con ella. Todo lo que pensé e imagine que era el mundo iba desapareciendo, mutando en otra realidad, mi vida no era la misma, era como caer en una locura delirante. Si me concentraba todavía podía sentirla a mi lado, el faro que evitaba que me sintiera completamente perdida.


End file.
